Anthony Jackson & the Quest for Olympus
by worthlesswbu
Summary: Anthony Jackson is no ordinary kid. He's discovered he and his friends are mixed-bloods, the offspring of two demigods! What will happen on a cross country quest to free he and his sisters' parents? This will be a 5 book series.
1. I Visit An Old Friend's House

**Disclaimer: I do not even look like Rick Riordan, so I can't be him, now can I?**

Tonight and tomorrow were going to be amazing, I thought as I was walking over to my best friend Nico Di Angelo's house. Well, best friend aside from my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Best guy friend, I guess, next to Grover Underwood, and─ Ugh, forget it. I have a ton of guy friends.

It wasn't only me who was going over though. All of my other closest guy friends and I (Pollux McGraw, Will Solace and Grover Underwood) were heading over there too. Before I get into too much detail, I am going to let you in on a little secret.

You've heard of at least some of the myths of Greek Mythology, right? Well, all the heroes, monsters, warriors and gods, still exist.

If you think I'm crazy, you are most probably mortal. Not a single drop of any gods' blood runs through your veins, and not a single monster will ever come after you.

But if you see yourself within these pages─ if you feel something stirring inside─ stop reading, like, right there and then. Just do it. It's only a matter of time before the monsters come and get you too, and the more you know about yourself, the stronger your scent will become.

However, if you don't see yourself in these pages─ that's great! You have the ability to read this without a problem. But many people, a lot more than you think, are like the people that you will meet here. But for now, let's continue the story, shall we?

Hi, my name is Perseus Jackson; Percy for short, and Percy because I don't want to be made fun of. Although there was a reason my mother named me this. Perseus was one of the only Greek heroes who got a happy ending, while all of the others were killed in horrible, nasty ways. Five years ago, when I fought in a tragic war with the losses of many of my friends, I was having a pretty difficult life. But it was only after when my life started coming together again, starting from where my girlfriend, Annabeth, and I started dating. I was surprised Athena actually let us date. Well actually, her words were among the lines of "_I'll let you date her as long as she's happy. If you do anything bad to her, I will blow you to dust and send you to Tartarus…" _Okay, maybe she didn't say that, but that's what I was thinking she would probably say… Anyway, I was able to make more friends, and as I made more, I kept on feeling more and more complete. I guess my life really came together again when my first daughter was born, but that was almost two years after the time I am talking about now, so let's get back into that.

Where was I? Oh yeah, so I was heading over to Nico's house. Every third Friday of every month we would meet and talk at one of the group member's houses. The last time we had our meeting was at my house and now it was his house. You're probably wondering what we talk about when we have these meetings, but you'll find out soon. As I was walking over to his house, I ran into Grover, a friend of mine ever since I was twelve. It's been so long ever since we first met. I mean, I was twenty two now. That was ten years ago. At least, ten years for me. It would have been years for Grover, seeing as he ages twice as slow as the average human. He's forty seven now, but he looks as if he is from among the ages of twenty one to twenty four. Grover, by the way, is half goat, half man. A satyr. Yes, that's correct. A satyr is a mythical creature from Greek mythology, even though the things in the myths aren't just stories to explain lightning and the seasons. Realology, if you will.

"Hey Perce!" He said. Although I did not like the fact that his nickname for me was pronounced Purse, while he gets a better nickname─

"Hey G-Man!" As he trotted over on his cloven hooves, we started up a conversation, and about two minutes into it, we had remembered what the focus of tonight was. Going to Nico's house.

The good thing was, it was only a fifteen minute walk from my house to his. The bad thing was, Grover and I were already late.

We showed up at 9:13pm (I only know this because I looked at the clock wondering how late we were), and we were suppose to show up at 9:05pm. 8 minutes late.

"Well it's about time!" Nico said, sarcastically. Nico has silky black hair, olive colored skin and a light shade of green eyes. He was 18 years old, and the youngest person here, and he can be a bit edgy sometimes. He is, after all, a son of Hades, God of the Underworld and the Dead─ on that happy note, he's also my cousin, for I am a son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, horses and earthquakes.

"What took you so long?" Will growled. Will has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, so I assumed that must have been the form his Olympian parent took when he fell in love with Will's mother. Apollo, is his Olympian god parent. Will is 22 years old, like me, and we have been great friends ever since he healed Annabeth from a dangerous wound, which she took in order to protect me. She and I hadn't been dating at the time, but she was still my best friend, and I was so grateful he was such a good healer.

"We've been waiting for, like, ever!" Pollux complained. Well, I thought. He was in a better mood than I thought he would be. You see, Pollux's dad is Dionysus, the god of wine and grapes, and ever since he turned age 21, he's been drinking alcohol a whole lot, so I figured he'd probably be drunk. I see it as sort of unfair though. He has the power to get wasted, and then be able to not have a headache when you wake up, AND has the power to avoid having the results of being drunk. Anyway, aside from Grover, who really doesn't count seeing as he ages twice as slow as the average human, Pollux is the oldest at the age of 25.

"Sorry I'm late." I muttered.

"Whatever." Nico said, still annoyed with the fact that he and them had to wait. He could be so impatient sometimes─ or it could be his ADHD─ but if it's just because he's impatient, then he definitely gets it from his father. And yes, all of us have dyslexia and ADHD, one of the many signs of being a demigod, or half-blood.

Demigods can have dyslexia and ADHD, or only one of them, but we only get that as a result of being related to the Olympians. We're dyslexic because our brains are hard-wired for Ancient Greek, not English.

And the ADHD, well, the AD part is because we see too much, not too little. There is this thing called the Mist, and it veils mortal eyes from seeing things as they really are. Demigods, however, can see through the veil, and even though it can trick you sometimes, it helps keep ourselves alive.

I think the only monster who mortals that can't see through the mist (because some of them are born with the ability to see through it clearly), is Medusa, because what else could she look like and then turn you to stone? But yeah, you either don't see the thing the mist covers your eyes from at all, or you see it as something different.

At childhood, a lot of children can see through the mist, and that's why they tell their parents crazy stuff and their parents don't believe them. But it later starts to cover your eyes again, and that's how you become more wise and "detailed" about your surroundings as you age, unless you're one of the few mortals who can see through the mist.

The AD part also helps us pay attention to every detail of a battle, but that's more of what the HD part does.

The HD part is our Battle reflexes. They keep us alive in fights, and considering demigods don't live very long, I consider myself blessed to have the ADHD.

So we talked for a little bit and later got into the main highlight of what tonight's meeting was about: proposing.

After the second war between the titans and the gods, a lot of us were trying to make ourselves happy again as so many of us were grieving over the losses of our fellow camp members, although some of us managed to survive. A prophecy was once predicted about a demigod of one of the big three gods would be a savior of Olympus. I - ended up being that demigod. The gods tried preventing the prophecy from coming true by swearing not to have any more children, but Zeus broke that oath when he fell in love with a beautiful actress, who happened to be an alcoholic. I'm surprised Dionysus didn't fall in love with her. At least it would've been legal, seeing as Zeus wouldn't have to break the oath.

Anyway, in a year's time, the woman bore a daughter, a girl named Thalia Grace. She was once turned into a pine tree by Zeus, when she and two other kids, Annabeth Chase (my girlfriend), and Luke Castellan (a boy who was once my friend, betrayed me and the Camp, and ended up being the hero of the war), were chased over the boundary line of the camp, and Thalia said she would fight off all the monsters behind them. She fought and fought and fought, but she was outnumbered.

Before dying, Zeus turned her into a pine tree, which gave off a magic boundary that didn't allow monsters or mortals into the camp. When I was 13 years old, 6 years after Thalia had been turned into a pine tree, the tree was poisoned, and so was the camp. Monsters were getting in with ease, and so I went on a quest along with some other people to find and retrieve the Golden Fleece, which was able to heal the tree. However, the fleece worked its magic to well, because Kronos, who still hadn't completely raised yet, gave himself another chance to screw up the prophecy. The fleece rendered Thalia alive again, but Thalia stopped herself from becoming the hero of the prophecy by joining the Hunters of Artemis, who are those who swear to be a maiden forever and join Artemis on her hunts. She broke the oath though, and ended up dating Nico.

Nico is a special case. He was born before the oath was made. 'How is he only 18' you ask? Well, he was born before World War II, and the oath hadn't been made yet. Hitler, a demigod son of Hades, was the cause of the war, and that was the second reason the Big Three swore not to have anymore demigod children. So Hades threw him into the Lotus Hotel and Casino, an awesome place in Las Vegas you'll never want to leave. I'm serious! I was trapped in there on my first quest ever to retrieve both Zeus' master lightning bolt and my mother, Sally Jackson. I had been in there for five days, though it felt like a few hours. Nico, and his sister Bianca, who is now dead (don't mention that stuff to Nico), were trapped in there for seventy years, and it felt like only months.

I too, was the result of a god's mistake. Although I am definitely happy Poseidon is my dad. It can help me a whole lot in life.

Anyway, you're probably wondering about the camp I was mentioning earlier. Well, there is this place called Camp Half-Blood, and it's the place where demigods learn to train and survive in the mortal world in case they ever have to fight for their life. They have sword arenas, dining pavilions and even cabins, one dedicated to each god or goddess. Originally, there were only twelve, but after the war, when my friends and I were given gifts, I was originally offered immortality, however I wanted a normal life and rejected them. I did however get a gift. I held them to an oath that they had to claim their demigod children by the time they turn thirteen years of age. The minor gods were to do the same, and even they and Hades got cabins at camp.

Anyway, back to what I was talking about before I got into this.

Where was I? Oh yeah, so everyone was disappointed and stuff so a lot more people at camp started dating, and it was also very interesting because after the second defeat of Kronos, less monsters were showing up and demigods seemed to be living longer.

The very night after the Titan war, Annabeth and I had become boyfriend and girlfriend. We kissed at the dining pavilion, until nosey campers showed up and thought it would be a wonderful idea to dump us in the water. But hey─ I'm the son of Poseidon, that doesn't matter to me, considering I can make an air bubble for us (more like Annabeth), to have the capability to breathe underwater, we can stay perfectly dry, and stay there for a long time. It was the best, and I mean the best, underwater kiss of all time. No, it wasn't it a kiss, it was more of a make out session.

Pollux didn't date a girl until two years after the Titan war. She was a daughter of Aphrodite and her name was Hayley Walsh. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, was slim and if I do say so myself, pretty - definitely pretty. Don't tell Annabeth I said that! Annabeth's really smart, being a daughter of Athena, and those grey eyes of hers that she inherits from her mother can form the evilest death glare in the world. And, she can get back at me - easily.

Nico and Thalia started dating three years after the Titan war, only because she was locked in her fifteen year old body and they figured they might as well wait until they were the same exact age. Once she broke her oath, they started dating. They seemed so happy together, I was really happy for them.

Will's girlfriend is named Katie. Katie Gardner. She's a daughter of Demeter, and she inherits her bossiness directly from the Olympian goddess herself. For a while, Katie dated Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin, but they broke up tragically when Travis continued pulling off needless pranks. Well hey Katie, he can't help it, he's a son of Hermes.

So all of us came here to have our annual meeting again, and after a while, we started talking about the fact that all of us were proposing tomorrow. Some of the girls know about our meetings, so we're are planning on proposing at the same time so that way, nobody will suspect anything if one of them get's proposed to and the next one shortly after.

We all had different plans, and we came to agreement that we would all propose in the evening. However, we were all taking them to different places. The idea was to keep out of contact with each other.

Nico was taking Thalia to this restaurant I didn't really ever pay attention to, but Thalia loved it. It had a gothic, antique theme so it wasn't much of a place I would take anyone for a date unless they were a gothic chick like her. Nico enjoys it too, being a son of Hades. He loves the color black.

Pollux found a coupon in a magazine for this free shopping spree in Europe, and well, let's just say Aphrodite might have helped him win a little bit. Hayley, being an Aphrodite girl, is obsessed with make-up, clothes and all of that kind of stuff, though she's still a good fighter, and knows when not to be too much of a girly girl.

Katie, being the demigod daughter of Demeter, loves gardening, taking walks in forests and things like that, and so Will is taking her, too, on a spree, but it's basically a thing for gardeners. You can buy anything you want in the garden, you can spend $1,500 and so Katie is going to be really psyched when she hears she's going to this.

Grover is dating a tree-nymph named Juniper. She can't stray too far from the forest, so he's just taking her for a walk in the forest - pretty simple and nice.

I mean, don't think we didn't already plan this out. We asked the girls if they could free some space up for June 13th and they were happy to oblige.

Now, for Annabeth, I found this ad in the newspaper for an Architectural Tour of New York, and I knew she would love it! She's wanted to be an architect all of her life (and is currently the new Architect of Olympus, which is what her gift was after the Titan war), and after that we're going for an evening walk on the beach. The next time I looked at the clock it was an hour and a half after I had walked in the door.

We all wanted to see the rings our friends had bought for their girlfriends. To the surprise of Grover and Will, they both bought the same exact rings. The band was a vine, or a twig of some sort, but it was practically natural construction. It had an emerald in the middle, and so that was kind of interesting.

However, Nico, Pollux and I were a bit craftier. We hired Jake Mason, a demigod son of Hephaestus to make us rings, because we wanted them to be perfect. Grover and Will wanted their rings to be perfect as well, they just didn't think about hiring someone for a ring to be made. Nico's ring for Thalia was pretty much all black and red, with the tiniest hint of electric blue, just like her eyes. Pollux's ring for Hayley was Red and White, and had a pinkish looking diamond. Mine had an owl gemstone on it and it had sea green emeralds spiraling among the band. Then I looked at the time again: An hour and thirty five minutes had passed.

We made arrangements with Nico to sleepover, and I know that might sound childish, we still act like we're about sixteen.

I conked out the second my head hit the pillow, knowing I was going to have a dream tonight.

You see, demigod dreams are different than regular ones. Most of the time, they're nightmares, but sometimes they aren't. And they aren't just dreams. They always mean something. So mine made me pretty happy…

_The first image in my dream was the cabins at Camp Half-Blood, looking as normal as ever. Then, Pollux, Nico, Will and I all walked out of our separate cabins, while Grover walked into the woods nearby and stood in front of a small Juniper tree. Suddenly, the tree shifted and melted into a dryad. _

_ Juniper, I thought._

_ As if on cue, Annabeth, Hayley, Thalia and Katie all opened the doors to their cabins and took a step out. They were all looking so beautiful, but Annabeth I had to say looked best. They all started walking over to their corresponding boyfriend. _

_ I wondered what was going to happen._

_ Then, as if in a movie, the image was a split screen between all the girls. From left to right it went: Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Hayley, Juniper…_

_ As if rehearsed, all the girls, at the same time said_

_ "Yes!" The split screen broke and all of the girls attacked us with bear hugs and kisses, as if they wanted us to ask them the question that corresponds to their answer. All the girls cried tears of joy, while Juniper cried tears of chlorophyll… and joy!_

Although I was still sleeping, I could sense a smile spreading upon my face.


	2. The Past of Anthony Jackson

**Disclaimer: I do not even look like Rick Riordan, so I can't be him, now can I?**

Hi, my name is Anthony Jackson. I'm thirteen years old and I have dyslexia, as well as ADHD. My parents are named Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

I have an older sister named Audrey, and she's the only child in my family who's the most like my mother. She has blonde hair, flashing grey eyes and is the second smartest person in my family, as my mother is the first. It's almost as if they knew that she was going to be smart one day. Maybe that's why her middle name is Minerva, which is the Roman equivalent name for the Greek goddess of Wisdom, Athena. Guess I'll never know, considering the Greek gods don't exist…

Oh yeah, and I also have a younger twin sister named Alexis. She's the only person in the family who's a mixture between both my parents. She has brown hair, tanned skin, and her eyes are very unique. Their pretty much sea green, like my dad's, but they have grey sparks in them. She has the personalities of both my parents, but mostly looks like me, so in other words, my dad.

I'm mostly like my dad, with my sea green eyes, lightly tanned skin and chestnut brown hair. Well, actually, he has black hair, but I have brown, like Alexis.

It's almost as if my hair would've been pitch black, but my mother's bright blonde hair brightened the color of the black, making it brown. That's how I think of it anyway.

I've had a pretty interesting childhood. Not interesting like 'fun and exciting' but more like 'weird and exquisite.' Some people might think that weird and exquisite is fun and exciting, well trust me, it isn't.

You see, my childhood is only weird because it seems as though I see things others do not, my parents appear to be keeping secrets from Audrey, Alexis and I, and my dreams are weird too. Because the thing about my dreams is they're never _really_ dreams. Most of the time, they're either nightmares that make me wake up in a cold sweat, or the things that happen in the dreams seem to relate to something that I do shortly after.

If you want to have an idea of what some of my childhood memories are like, then continue reading. I guess I could start off when I was about five years old, along with Alexis, while Audrey was six. We were tired one night after moving from Massachusetts to Manhattan, New York, and I'm still not even sure why my mother and father wanted us to move there so badly. They always told us the same thing: In time, you'll know. So it was the night we had unpacked all of our boxes and moved into our new house. We thought that the least our mother could do was read us a bedtime story. So, as she was tucking us in for bed (because we used to share a room, but we moved again into a bigger house so we could all have separate rooms), Alexis asked

"Mom, can you read us a story?"

"Well," My mother said "I don't know. Your father and I are really tired.

"Five minutes?" I pleaded

"Okay, what story." Annabeth asked. Audrey sprang out of bed, walked over to a big shelf and pulled out a large book that read "Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology."

"Greek myths, I see." Annabeth said. Her face was weird though. It seemed as if it pained her to read Greek myths to us. As if she thought Greek myths at such a young age were bad for our health or something like that. Audrey handed the book back to Annabeth and got herself readjusted into bed again.

"Did you know this is the book your father used to study Greek Mythology for tests when he was a little bit older than you guys?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah." Alexis said. Annabeth began reading, and from the moment I heard the Greek myths coming in, I was rest assured. I had always liked Greek mythology and the idea of it, and it just seemed to soothe me. Before long, Audrey and Alexis were sleeping. I was trying to, but I tried to listen to all of the Greek myths I could, and tried resting my eyes while listening. At one point, she figured all of us were sound asleep, put the book back on the shelf which left a thud echoing throughout the room, waking me up completely.

As my mother quietly shut the door, I slowly and silently got out of bed while I heard my parents discussing in the nearby bedroom. They seemed to think we were in some kind of danger. I creaked open the door the tiniest bit so my eyes could see through but they couldn't sense the door was open.

"We have to tell them sometime!" My mother said "It makes me feel terrible that they think the Greek myths are just stories!" Just stories? What did she mean just stories?

"We'll tell them sometime, just not at this age. Their scent will only grow stronger once they discover who they really are!" My dad stated. I could almost hear his words, echoing throughout my mind:

_Who they really are_

Well, what am I? I almost said aloud. Then I remembered they didn't know I was watching, so I didn't.

"What if they get attacked by one!" My mother almost screamed. Attacked by what? I asked myself in my head. Before I knew it, their conversation was over, and my father pulled my mother in for a kiss. I shut the door quietly. Didn't need to see that, I thought. Maybe I was dreaming? Maybe it was another one of those dreams that seemed so real I just couldn't tell.

There was also the time where my family and I were going on a vacation to Disney World in Orlando, Florida. We had arranged the flight and everything, and it was the night before we would leave. So I was walking by my mom and dad's room when I noticed the door was closed. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but what my dad appeared to be talking about was really serious. So I listened for a little bit, and I kept on catching words like _Please, Zeus, don't blast us out of the sky, _and _tell my dad I said hello._ This was only weird because one, my parents always told me that two of our grandparents were dead: my mother's mom and my father's dad. I have, however met the grandparents that were vice versa: my mother's dad and my father's mom. Another reason why this was weird was because he used words like Zeus, who I remembered from Greek mythology as The King of the Gods.

And another time, the day I got a new Latin teacher named Mr. Brunner, my dad seemed to be very surprised, as if he had never heard of the last name before, he thought it sounded funny, or it sounded familiar. But the thing is, I put things off too easily, so I don't often notice certain things about my parents, like:

The fact that they talk about Greek mythology almost three times every week.

My parents named me and my two sisters after gods and goddesses.

And 3. We seem to be a match of what that god or goddess is.

For example, my full name is Anthony Poseidon Jackson. Maybe the reason why I was named that is because I look a lot like my dad, and his favorite god _is_ Poseidon, but it's not only that. I legit love water. It's practically my life. I would spend all day at the beach or in a pool. Whenever I'm in water, my troubles just melt away and I can think straight.

And then of course there's Audrey, whose full name is Audrey Minerva Jackson. Minerva is the Roman equivalent of the Greek goddess Athena, or otherwise known as my mother's favorite Greek goddess, at least from what I've been told. Athena is the goddess of Wisdom, Strategy and Useful arts, and maybe, if my guess is correct, and we were named because we are most like our parents, then I could understand.

But then there's Alexis, who's the only one out of us kids who clearly look like a genetic combination of my parents. Her full name is Alexis Athena Jackson, and maybe she was named that because one, she's a girl, and two, even though she seems like a mixture of both my parents, can be smart and practical, just like my mom.

If you've ever heard of a dumb blonde joke, don't use those around my mother. She's a blonde, but she's incredibly smart and is a complete brainiac. Maybe that's the reason her favorite goddess is Athena. They're completely alike. And if I'm not mistaken, the myths say that Athena has startling grey eyes, almost like empty sockets full of storm clouds. My mom has those eyes.

Audrey's favorite goddess is Aphrodite, and her favorite god is Zeus. I never knew why she likes to completely different gods. Then again, except for the equivalents, none of the gods are the gods of the same thing.

Alexis's favorite god is Apollo, and she can never seem to decide which goddess she likes better: Artemis or Athena. She might inherit the Athena thing from mom, but I get kind of sick of all the Athena around. Think about it, would you like a family whose names involve Athena, and some of your siblings' favorite goddess is Athena, and your mom is described the same _way_ as Athena? It gets boring!

I'm more like my dad. My favorite god is Poseidon, god of the seas, and my favorite goddess is Demeter. I never knew why she was one of my favorites. She just, was.

But enough with information on my childhood, I'm pretty sure your all fed up with that. I guess now I should tell you a bit more about my family, if you're up for it.

So, my dad's name is Percy Jackson, and he's a marine biologist. I get most of my looks from him, but somewhere, deep down, I can be as smart and practical as my sister's are my mom. He has dark black hair, sea green eyes and Caucasian-colored skin. He has ADHD and dyslexia, and I'm not going to go into too much detail, because I have to fill you in on a lot.

My mother's maiden name is Annabeth Chase, and she's an architect. I haven't seen everything she's built, but it's kind of creepy, because one time, I heard she and my dad talking, and she said something about being upset that she couldn't add Olympus to her résumé. I tend to hear things, so I let it pass. Anyway, she has blonde hair and grey eyes, like I told you, and she has a deep tan with an athletic build.

My older sister, Audrey, is the most like my mother with blonde hair, grey-ish eyes and deep tan. She is smart, practical, and is someone you don't want to trust around sharp objects. Trust me. She wants to be a model when she grows up, and if I do say so myself, I think we have her off to a pretty good start. We get at least two calls every week from agents who want to book her, and some want her auditioning for films and TV shows.

My younger sister by about 2 minutes, Alexis, is the only child in our family who's a mixture of both our parents. She's smart and always plans out everything, while she loves to swim, like me and my dad. Her eyes are green, with grey sparks in them. She has brown hair, like mine, and a few freckles here and there.

Then, of course, there's me. But I've already told you what you need to know as of right now.

Now, here is how I figured out I was a mixed-blood…


	3. My Teacher Explodes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Percy Jackson books. If you're a true fan, you'll be able to tell the difference between characters Rick Riordan made up, and the one's that I made up.**

Finally, it's the last day of school, I thought as I sat on the bus with Alexis and Audrey. The one bad thing about school ending today is that everyone on the bus was _so_ loud. Can't we have peace and quiet for a change?

I sat there, talking with my two sisters and some of our friends as we were heading towards our school.

"I still don't understand why your parent's can't give you guy's cell-phones!" My friend, Patrick said.

"Neither do we!" I shouted over the loud talking of everyone on the bus "We want phones; they just don't think we should have them!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. They never told us."

"Well that sucks."

"It sure does," Audrey said "Then again, our parents barely use their cell-phones either." The bus came to a stop in front of Maplewood Prep School, the academy my two sisters and I attend.

With it being the last day of school, every hallway was littered with posters that read things like "Remember everything you've learned", and "Don't let your brain cells die over break" and "Have a knowledge-full summer!" and a bunch of other happy slogans that pretty much,─ no, did, make me want to throw up.

Another great thing about it being the last day of school was that it wasn't even the length of a real school day. It was only like three hours long.

Here at Maplewood Prep, we spend the entire day with whoever our homeroom teacher is, and I was so glad to say that my homeroom teacher is Mr. Brunner.

Mr. Brunner is this guy in a motorized wheelchair with a scruffy beard and thinning hair. He's middle-aged, I guess. He looked somewhere in his 40s or 50s. He's usually always seen in a frayed tweed jacket, which always smells like coffee. He's my Latin teacher. You wouldn't think he would be real awesome, but he was, for a teacher at least. He told stories and jokes and because of my family's interest in Greek mythology, I was able to keep focused in class.

I'm so grateful to have him as my homeroom teacher instead of Ms. Ramirez. I'm not sure if it's just my imagination, but she seems to hate me and my sisters. Like I-wanna-watch-you-die-slowly-and-painfully-and-be-the-cause-of-it hate. It's fairly easy to get on her bad side, and she seems to love everyone who isn't a friend of mine, or Alexis, or Audrey's. She has dark black hair, ice-blue eyes and pale skin. She had freckles and crooked teeth, so whenever I think of ugly, I think of her.

Luckily, if you know what I mean, she doesn't love too many people. We have tons of friends and stuff, it's just, it would be a bit nicer if she didn't hate me as much as she did, you know?

So anyway, I was sitting in homeroom when the morning announcements came on, and after about two minutes, Mr. Brunner said

"Well, it's the last day of school, and you know what that means…" I love how he sometimes does this sort of thing. Giving you a cliffhanger on what he's about to say, like in a fan fiction. "Do anything you want!" He put on his glasses and rolled his motorized wheelchair to his desk. Suddenly, people began going to their lockers and coming back with iPods, Cell-phones and one or two people had brought laptops. Then, there was Alexis, Audrey and I, with no electronics, and no fun.

Up until our friends came along with their electronics.

"Hey." All of them greeted us. They all took seats next to us and smiled.

"So, having a nice last day of school?" Nicole asked of us. Nicole is this huge tree-hugger. She only eats 100% organic food, recycles everything that is considered "recyclable", and hates litterers. Once or twice every week she goes into the forest and picks up trash that people used to decorate the place with. She has silky brown hair, and bright, bright green eyes. Nicole can be strange, but she's nice to Audrey, Alexis and I. An interesting fact about her is the fact that in the right light, her skin and sometimes even her hair looks slightly green. She says it's all natural and she has nothing to do with it.

"I guess. It doesn't really feel too much different than any other day." Alexis stated.

"Well," My friend, Robert said "At least you won't have to show up to this rat-hole tomorrow." We laughed. I'm not sure if it was just me, but Robert appeared to have a crush on my sister, Alexis. She sometimes appears to be flirting with her. But of course, I could be mistaken.

So we talked for a bit and played a few board games and went online with Robert's smart-phone. After a while, we got bored and decided to do something else. The one problem: We didn't know what to do.

Before long, the hideous hag herself, A.K.A Ms. Ramirez walked in. Apparently, she wanted to talk to Audrey, Alexis and I, but I had a funny feeling she had no reason to.

We walked out into the hallway, and followed Ms. Ramirez. She turned down the hall, went down the elevator, and speed walked towards the office, and down to the empty cafeteria. I was wondering why she had brought us here, but I guessed I would find out soon enough.

We followed her to the very back wall of the cafeteria, and she turned to face us. We are _so_ gonna die, I thought.

"Do you kitties know why you're here?" she purred.

"No. You wouldn't tell us." I said. Suddenly, she began to change form right before our eyes. In seconds, her hair burst into flames which danced along her head continuously and didn't stop. The skin on her legs began peeling off simultaneously. One seemed to be made of bronze, while the other was a donkey leg. We screamed.

"Die, sweeties!" She lunged. Alexis, Audrey and I did the first thing that came to our minds: We ran. As we made it through the doorway, she hissed and chased us.

We passed many rooms full of teachers and students, who didn't seem to notice Ms. Ramirez, or whatever she is, but they noticed us running in the hallway and yelled at us.

We ignored them.

We began passing other classrooms. I looked at each door to figure out how fast we were going and _where_ we were exactly going. Music Room, Auditorium, Yearbook Committee Room…

At one point, we got to the elevator, which is right next to the art room. I didn't pay too much attention to it, but I got a quick glance of Nicole by herself in the art room. There was a floating image in front of her, and that image looked mysteriously like my parents...

Had Nicole known our parents? She's never been to our house anymore. You know what? I just had a hallucination of my teacher turning into a weird twisted version of a vampire, so I think having hallucinations about Nicole talking to floating images of our parents wasn't something to worry about at the moment.

We ran into the elevator and wished we could speed up the rate of how fast the elevator goes. We ran down the hallway where I found everyone sitting in class as if they thought we were still with Ms. Ramirez, talking with her for whatever they thought we might have gotten in trouble for.

It wasn't long before Ms. Ramirez showed up again.

"You cannot escape me! I am an empousa, servant of Hecate!

Where would we be safe? I thought. I whispered in my sister's ears. They followed me as I ran down to the principal's office. The principal wasn't here today because of some kind of rare disease he got over Spring Break.

As if on cue, the elevator came and out sprang my parents. I didn't know how or why they were here, but they were. My dad, carrying a sword (I have no clue where he got it from), sliced at the thing my teacher morphed into.

Ms. Ramirez was a wheel of cheese in a wood chipper. She turned into yellow dust, leaving nothing behind except a horrible chill sent down and up my spine like someone tapping on a xylophone. I had the sense that those two, charcoal like eyes were still watching me, as if the dust would reform any moment and show me the face of my evil teacher.

"Kids," my mother said "We're taking you home early. Come with us." I didn't wait for anyone to protest. My sisters and parent's ran over to the elevator, but I didn't want to wait. I ran right over to the stairs, and jolted down in record time. I sped out of the school's revolving doors, ran to the car, and sat in the very back of my father's maserati. No shortly after did my parent's show up with Audrey and Alexis. I hadn't even thought about putting on my seat-belt, because I wasn't really sure what was more dangerous. Getting into a car accident or remaining in that school with that thing that used to be my teacher.

**Sorry if that was short for you, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Does anyone know who Nicole's parents are (this should be obvious)? And do you think that the friends Anthony, Alexis and Audrey made at school were the children of the Will/Katie, Pollux/Hayley, Chris/Clarisse or Thalia/Nico? Tell me! A/N: Reviews make my day. Will you make my day?**


	4. I Go To An Unexpected Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would have 2 children and a wife. I don't have any of those, so I can't be Rick, can I?**

As I told you earlier, I was sort of used to the occasional weird experience. That doesn't mean I enjoy it though.

Usually, at school, it would end quickly. But it felt differently at my house.

The day after the freak accident with my teacher, it was nice and sunny. But it wasn't too hot either. A warm breeze that smelled sort of tropical would occasionally blow around, but not too often.

As I said, it was a nice and sunny day, so I decided to go outside and tan in the pool. No, stupid. Not underwater tanning. I was just gonna sit on one of those pool floats and drift amongst the water.

Don't get me wrong. I love swimming, and you know that. I just didn't feel like swimming right now, you know?

I put on my bathing suit and walked onto my deck. I approached the pool and swam over to the pool float. I fell asleep about ten minutes later…

I dreamt I was standing on a giant battlefield. It was stormy, cloudy and rainy. There were all of these glorious and amazing animals, lined up as if for a race. From left to right, there was an eagle, a horse, an owl, a pig, a tiger, a wolf, a vulture, a dove, and a tortoise. But there was also one thing I didn't recognize. There was a hound of some sort, but it had grey-ish fur and almost red-eyes. Although the strangest thing was, they were pretty much ultra-sized. They were bigger than they usually were. They didn't move. Over at the other side of the battle field, a man approached. Just a man. He had a scruffy beard, he wore a toga, as if from ancient times, and a strange voice: like metal scraping against stone.

"Let the battle begin." He said. The animals, at the other side of the battle field charged. The eagle soared into the air, the horse trotted on the ground, the pig, which was surprisingly athletic, charged, as did all the other animals. Then, something strange happened. The man waved his hand in a magical gesture, and time slowed. I knew that if I didn't help the poor old man, he would be killed. But how did I know if he was good or evil?

Still, at one point the animals did get to the old man. I barely moved three feet by that time though. The pig bit the man. The hound that I didn't recognize breathed a dark shadow, which choked the man. The tiger pranced onto the man, and suddenly, the man did something very strange. The animals were all blasted back at the man stood triumphantly. The animals began disappearing one by one.

Darkness surrounded me, crushing into me, closer and closer…

"No! Nooo!" I shouted. Simultaneously, I heard Alexis's voice, saying my name, gradually getting louder as I began fading into the darkness

"Anthony. Anthony. Anthony!" Alexis shouted

I awoke with a start. It was stormy and rainy. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sleeping. I fell off the side of the pool float, making Alexis laugh.

"Oh shut up," I told her "What did you wake me up for anyways?"

"Mom and Dad have some sort of 'surprise' for us." She put air-quotes around the words "surprise".

"Yeah, I have a funny feeling it's not really a surprise. Those never really are." I said, swimming over to the pool edge. I got out, dried off with my towel, and followed Alexis inside.

My mother and father were waiting for us at the kitchen table. Audrey sat at the far end, and me and Alexis sat next to one another. Apparently, I'd been our there for three hours. I couldn't believe I had been out there until night time.

"So what's this surprise?" Audrey asked, while arching her brow.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's a surprise you'll be psyched about." My father said "We have good news, and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Alexis questioned

"We're going to Montauk." My mother said with a smile. My face brightened. Then I remembered there was bad news.

"And the bad news?" I asked

"We're going to a family reunion."

"How exactly is that 'bad news'."

"Well, I don't know. We figured you guys wouldn't be too thrilled about it."

"Um, we've never met our aunts and uncles so…" Alexis said

"Well," My father said "In a way it's good news. It's not necessarily our family. The people attending are childhood friends of your mother and me. Among ourselves, we consider each other brother's and sister's, so it's more of a 'friend reunion' if you will."

"Well when is it?" I inquired.

"Tomorrow. And guys please try not messing this up by fighting. Your mother and I haven't seen our friends in a long, long while."

"Well whose gonna be there?" Audrey added

"You wouldn't know them. You'll get to know them there." My father answered.

"How many years has it been since we've seen them?" My mom asked

"I don't know," My father said "Like, fifteen?"

"At least." My mother began "It seems like just yesterday─" We all groaned

"What?" My mother wondered

"You were about to go into your story phase." I stated.

We all parted to go to bed. We needed our rest for the big day tomorrow.

I'm finally going to meet some of my so-called family, I thought as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning was hectic, as things always were when our family was about to: go on vacation, go to a funeral, or, like today, go on a family reunion.

At least the reunion was at Montauk.

Montauk is this beach that pretty much everyone in my family loves, but my father and I love it most. It's almost like a prized possession of ours. If anyone dangerous came near it, I was willing to drop a million firecrackers down their shirt, set their hair on fire and rip their skin off with my bare hands.

On that happy note, let me tell you a bit about Montauk. My grandmother, Sally, met my grandfather there. A t one point they formed a relationship, and had my father. I thought the story was kind of weird; the fact that their relationship was a secret and my grandfather didn't even have the guts to marry my grandmother was strange. Apparently, he was lost at sea, and my dad thinks he's dead.

Of course, we _had_ to look formal, so my father and I were stuck with wearing tuxedos, which normally I wouldn't be caught dead in, but this was a special occasion, you know? And then my mother and two sisters wore dresses, and worst of all, they wore makeup: I mean, it's not that they look ugly in it, they look pretty, I guess, it's just they pretty much hate wearing makeup. It's not their thing, and like my wearing a tuxedo, it's something they, too wouldn't be caught dead in. But no, we were alive, and we were dressed all fancy for this family reunion. Oops, friend reunion, I mean.

We stepped onto the sandy shores of Montauk. People were scattered everywhere in the distance, surrounding tables and such. Why did we have to wear formal clothing on such a hot day? It's the middle of the summer for crying out loud!

"So these are your childhood friends, huh?" I asked my parents, referring to the adults that were here.

"Pretty much." My father said

"Pretty much?"

"Well some of them aren't childhood friends, but adults we knew as children. Or their the children of your mother and I's childhood friends."

"Well, dad, I'm not stupid. We've already gone through this. I can tell children apart from adults." My parents laughed as we approached the tables and the people scattered around them. My mother nudged my father.

"What?" he said "Oh! Um. Kids, go get yourselves some drinks or play in the sand or something."

"Well," Audrey said "We sorta just ate, and─" My father cut her off.

"Your mother and I need to talk." He said with a hushed tone.

"Well you could've just said that instead of─" Alexis said, but I shut her up by grabbing both her and Audrey's arms, as I pulled them away to the refreshment table.

"Um, thanks for pulling us away when I was in the middle of my sentence?" Alexis said in a sarcastic tone.

"We were going to leave anyways," I reasoned "And besides, they seemed like they needed to talk about something important.

We talked amongst ourselves and tried to keep away from the strangers. Not to sound rude or anything. Besides, I had a funny feeling my mom and dad were going to have us meet some of their so-called childhood friends anyway.

And boy, was I right, which I loved. I'm don't inherit my smartness from my mother, so usually, it's my mom and two sisters who are right, so I felt sort of, I don't know, accomplished?

"Triple A!" My father called. That's his nickname for me and my sisters. Seeing as we all have A names, it's just easier than wasting your breath saying "Anthony, Audrey and Alexis…" We ran over to our dad.

Mom was talking to this woman I didn't recognize, but then again, I barely recognized anyone here. Besides Nicole, who we talked to for about five minutes. She's only here because she's a close friend of the family, and her parents know my parents so… yeah.

The woman my mom was talking had short, spiky black hair and striking blue eyes. They were almost as striking as my mothers, but instead of grey, they were almost as blue as the deepest part of the ocean with tiny bits of light shining through.

The man she was holding hands with was obviously her husband. He had short black hair, like the other woman's but it was silky instead of spiky. He had dark brown eyes and olive colored skin. He wore an aviator's jacket, as if he were alive during World War II, but he was way too young looking to be that old. I found it kind of weird that he hadn't dressed very formal like the rest of us.

Next to the couple stood two children: A boy and a girl. The boy had dark brown hair, like mine, and had blue eyes like his mothers. He was wearing a black shirt, that wasn't buttoned in the chest area. He had pale skin, and when I looked at Alexis, she looked as if she was drooling. When she saw me looking, she looked away. She totally thought he was hot. Ha-ha.

The girl was obviously his younger sister. She looked more like the dad somehow. She had his eyes, hair and skin tone. She wore a dark dress, which only came down to her knees. She was pretty, I guess. Although I don't really have a thing for a family that wears completely black. I think I would rather spend time with Nicole's family on Earth day than with this family in the summer, because if their this interested in black, their house was probably filled with that color, and I got the feeling it wouldn't take me too long to start sweating buckets.

"Anthony, Alexis, Audrey," My mother said "This is your Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico. They aren't your technical relatives but you know what I mean."

"Hi," Thalia said "Um, this is my son and daughter, Edgar and Valerie." Alexis looked like she was going to feint when she shook hands with Edgar. He gave her a sly smile, and then she made a slight giggle, and I tried not burst out laughing.

It was only then that another family approaching: A man, a woman and their son.

The woman approaching could've been a girl version of muscle man. She had stringy brown hair and Caucasian skin, like my dad's. I could tell she was trying to look pretty, and not to sound rude or anything, but she kind of, didn't. But I'm sure if she could somehow read my mind, she could kill me with one punch with those arms of hers.

The boy standing next to her seemed to grab the attention of Audrey very well. He was just like his mom: He looked as if everything under his skin was meat. She liked men with muscles. Ugh, they need self-control. He had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair, and coffee-colored skin.

The man standing on the other side of the boy was his dad, I guess. He was tall, had black hair and brown eyes, like my Uncle, um─ Nico? I think? Hey! I just met him so don't blame me for forgetting his name that easily.

When they approached, I learned his name was Aiden, and his parent's names were Chris and Clarisse Rodriquez.

Three more people approached: Another family. There was a mom, a dad, and teenager about my age. The mom was beautiful (for a mom, I guess), I mean, not that I have feelings for her or something. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. The dad and the son weren't anything of the sort, no offense. They looked like cherubs who were born _and_ raised in a trailer park. They had curly black hair and oily skin and just, ew. It's not like they were breathtakingly ugly, they just weren't the best looking people in the world. Apparently, the son was named Austin, and his parents were named Hayley and Pollux. Austin begged his dad for a sip of his wine, and I could tell that this kid was dying to turn the age of twenty one.

After about five minutes of meeting everyone, I met the last family my parents wanted me to meet.

They were all sitting at a table with one of those umbrellas over it. Oh-my-god was my thought when I saw their daughter.

Imagine the person you have a crush on. She was like, 10 times more beautiful than that. She had silky, dirty-blonde hair, bright green eyes and was tan. She had flawless skin. I could go on and on telling you all the perfect things about her, but you would get bored. And besides, I haven't even gotten to know her. That's when I'll figure out flaws that she has. Cause seriously, nobody can be this perfect. I think I know how Alexis and Audrey felt when they saw Aiden and Edgar now.

Next to her sat a woman who I took to be her mom. Her dark black hair was braided, and she wore a dress that was the color of the wheat harvest. I looked at her finger and saw a ring that looked suspiciously like the one Nicole's mom has. I sighed and let it pass.

The dad had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and deep tan. He looked sort of athletic, and there were a few scars on his arms that looked kind of like the ones you would get if someone shot an arrow at you.

"Anthony, Alexis, Audrey," my mother said "This is your Aunt Katie, Uncle Will and your cousin, Julia."

"Uh─" I managed to stutter. I pinched my arm "Hi." I said. Julia got a look on her face that seemed as though she thought I was displeased with her. Then, suddenly, she smiled, and said

"Hey." Alexis looked at me. The fact that me and Alexis are twins is strange, because for some reason, we can look at each other without saying anything, and the other twin gets what we mean. The face she was giving me was saying something like 'Anthony likes Julia!' in a song like tune. Then I gave her a glare that said 'If-you-say-that-aloud-I-will-strangle-you.

And she wasn't completely right. I mean, why would I have a crush on someone I just met? And besides, wouldn't it be kind of weird if I liked the daughter of one of my parents' childhood friends?

The weird highlight of the day was when my dad was talking on his cell-phone. I was going to go ask him if I could go get my towel from the car, because I wanted to lie down on the sand, but when I approached, what he was talking into the phone about became clearer. "─And please, do not make a dramatic entrance like you usually do. And tell my dad not to pop out of the waves." I froze, then sprinted away. I really need a hearing check.

So we talked with everyone and joked and laughed and what not. Dinner rolled around, and finally, it was time for a campfire.

We started off by playing Truth or Dare, which somehow turned into the decision game. The bad thing: We got bored after like five minutes of it.

"Night or Day?" I asked. Everyone agreed with night.

"Book or Movie?" Valerie inquired. Some said book, some said movie.

"Candy or Ice Cream?" Julia questioned. Most of us said candy, but few said Ice Cream.

"Okay, enough with the decision game, it's time for campfire stories." My father said

"Campfire stories?" Clarisse grumbled "Gross." What nice manners, Ms. Rodriquez.

"Calm, Clarisse." My father said. All of us fell silent.

"Okay," My father said "I'll go first. 20 years ago, there were five kids. Their names were Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Luke."

"I see it's one of your Greek myth stories." I noticed.

"Uh, yeah. Anyways, their names were Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Luke. They were all demigods, and had extraordinary powers. Percy was a son of Poseidon, Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, Grover was a satyr, half man, half goat. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus and Luke was a son of Hermes. You think their good guys, right? Well, not exactly all of them. Luke was corrupted by the Titan Lord, Kronos, who escaped Tartarus, being an immortal titan and was still alive when their sons chopped him to pieces, and turned him against us. There was a huge war, and many demigods were lost. However, Luke ended up being a hero in the end. The titan possessed his body, and Luke commit suicide with a cursed dagger that belonged to Annabeth, and The Titan Lord was destroyed… again…" We clapped.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week." My dad joked "Do you guys want to know a secret about that story?"

"Sure, what is it?" Edgar pleaded.

"All of it─" My father began to say. He was cut off by some rustling in the bushes. Out jumped something I couldn't explain. Sure it was scary, I just didn't know what it was. It was about seven feet tall and… Ugh, how can I describe it?

**Anthony: Oh no! Cliffe!**

**Disclaimer: Aren't I so evil?**

**Alexis: RAWR Why did you have to leave us hanging there like that?**

**Disclaimer: It makes people want to know what happens next.**

**Audrey: OH NO! But there's only 1 way to make you update now!**

**Disclaimer: I know *grinning evily* Well, I guess, for the sake of your story, your just going to have to review to get your next chapter!**


	5. We Stay at a So Called Summer Camp

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's official**

**Gullible Person: Really? THAT'S SO AWESOME**

**Disclaimer: Idiot.**

The thing that just came out of the bushes was beyond me. It was at least seven feet tall, it wore Fruit of the Looms™ underwear, and it was big and beefy and hairy. It had ram's horns, and what scared me the most, was that it reminded me of some monster from the Greek myths. I am not sure what, because my mind was very confused right now. Everyone was screaming and running around, while other bystanders looked at us cautiously wondering why we were screaming, though they did nothing.

I was startled when I felt someone grasp onto my shoulder. It was my dad. My mother grabbed my two sister's by the arm, and all of us were loaded into the car. Though they were kicking and screaming, every other one of the adults my parents knew as children herded their children into their cars as well. Except for Nicole.

Suddenly, as all of us kids were locked inside the car, the thing did something weird. He picked up Nicole in his beefy grasp, while she screamed and kicked, but the giant thing kept holding her. He squeezed his fist, and suddenly, she disappeared in golden light.

"No!" Her parents cried. I would've screamed too, but what was the point if I was in a van? Nobody was even going to hear me over the roar of this thing.

Then, it did something scarier than before. It grabbed both my parent's, and did the same thing as it did with Nicole: he squeezed his fist, and my parents dissolved, into shimmering, golden light. They were gone. I wanted to sit in the van for the rest of my life and cry, but the sound of lightning jarred me back to reality.

For some reason, it looked like the lightning was coming down from the sky and into Aunt Thalia's hands, like Storm from X-Men. She flung her hands, pointing to the creature, and the lightning flashed and headed towards him.

He disappeared the same way my teacher did when my dad cut that sword through her: The beast turned into yellow powder, which flew around in the air until the wind carried it away.

My Aunt Katie smashed a sprinkler with her foot, creating a mist. Uncle Will waved his hands in a magical gesture, and for about two seconds, there was false daylight, creating a rainbow in the mist. Aunt Katie threw something in, said something I couldn't hear, and something strange happened. A face of a familiar bearded man appeared in the mist. She said something about "showing up early" and he nodded. Then, the image faded when my Aunt waved her hand through the mist.

Thalia muttered something I couldn't hear because of the windows blocking the sound from coming in, but suddenly, she waved her hand, and my parent's car melted into thin air. Um, hello, that was my father's maserati you just evaporated?

She did the same with all of the other cars, and all of the kids fell out onto the ground as well.

"Follow us, kids!" Julia's dad, my Uncle Will said. We followed all the parents in the forest. At one point, we took a secret path, and somehow we ended up on this hill, with a giant pine tree at the top. Down ahead was a strawberry farm with a field that was almost completely pink under the dark night sky.

All the adults made it pass the pine tree perfectly, but something weird happened when all of us teens tried running through. A translucent wall of energy blocked our path. We tried running through again, but we could get pass the tree.

"Their mixed bloods, not half bloods! The boundaries weren't programmed to let them through!" Aiden's mom, Clarisse said. I didn't know what she was talking about. Mixed bloods? Half bloods? What did they mean?

"I, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, allow you to enter camp!" Thalia shouted. Daughter of Zeus? What the hell? And "enter camp?" I only saw a strawberry farm! Thunder boomed and lightning cracked. Suddenly, the transparent wall blocking our path faded, and all of us fell head over heels as we began to have the ability to get past the pine tree. All of us ran down the hill, but Thalia stopped and caressed the pine tree, as if she had some sort of memory with it.

It wasn't long before I blacked out. Trying to get through those invisible boundaries sapped a lot of my energy, and… then, I blacked out.

I woke up several times, though it didn't last very long. I was sitting in a room that was full of many different beds. It looked like an open-air hospital. Alexis, Audrey and I sat on one side of the room. On the other side, there was Edgar and Valerie, as well as Julia, Aiden and Austin. Whenever I woke up I would see someone, or even the friends of my parents feeding me something. They made me eat this pudding of some sort, but it didn't taste much like pudding at all. Heck, it didn't even have the same color of pudding! This pudding was golden, like the tickets from Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory™, and it tasted of buttery popcorn.

Even if I would fall asleep for a while, I would wake up again, but this time, I kept on saying to myself mentally "Do not fall back asleep."

I didn't.

The next time I woke up, I saw every other person I met back at the reunion (the kids, I mean), waking up with me. Nurses and Doctors (not my Aunts and Uncles), tended to us and fed us the popcorn-pudding. Then, I noticed a tall glass with a green straw, like my eyes, filled with ice cubes. It had a drink in it that appeared to be apple juice, but it had the same golden color as the pudding did. The nurse tending to me handed it to me.

At first I was surprised at the taste. I expected it to be some sort of ice cold, apple juice type drink, but it was nothing of the sort. It tasted of my favorite food: Chicken Parmesan. I kept on slurping the drink, and the nurse kept on looking back in forth from me to the drink, as if she expected that the drink had become part of my life, and that it would explode, therefore causing me to explode. I didn't know, though.

When I asked the other's if they liked the taste, I realized that they seemed to think it tasted differently. Alexis and Audrey both agreed that it tasted like their favorite foods: Lasagna and Spaghetti (our family has a thing for Italian food. And blue colored food.). I didn't have time to protest before every one of the kids I met at the reunion fell asleep again.

"We're glad you guys are alive." said my Uncle Chris, startling me. He stood next to his wife, Clarisse, followed by Thalia, Katie, Will, Nico, Pollux and Hayley.

"Thankfully, the ambrosia and nectar has been keeping them alive for the past two days─" Katie began, but I cut her off, which I could tell she didn't like.

"We've been unconscious for two days?" I said, with worry in my voice.

"Yep." Thalia said, popping on the letter "p".

"So… Anthony, right?" Pollux asked, while approaching me, with his hand in Hayley's. The others did the same.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Well," Hayley said, "What do you remember?"

"All I remember is being spoon fed this stuff that tasted like buttery popcorn, and drinking this drink that looked like Apple Juice, but to me it tasted like Chicken Parm. You called it, Nectar and Ambrosia?" (Parm is short for Parmesan)

"Yes." Uncle Will said. "Do you remember anything before that?"

"Sort of. Some kind of dream that now feels like a distant memory is the last thing I can remember."

"What happened in it?" Aunt Clarisse asked.

"Well, all of us were sitting at a campfire, and this thing showed up and squeezed the life out of my mother, my father, and friend named Nicole. And, when he squeezed them, they turned into a golden shower of light."

All of their faces darkened. I tried taking another sip of nectar, but Aunt Katie grabbed the cup from me. Eh, I still got at least enough to satisfy me.

"That wasn't a dream, Anthony." Aunt Thalia said. I did a spit take. It got all over the bed I was laying in.

"Oh, shit." I said.

"I'll have Chiron clean that up later."

"First of all, what do you mean that wasn't a dream. Those kinds of things just don't happen! It doesn't exist! Second of all, what do you mean Chiron? You mean that stupid old Centaur from the Greek myths?" I yelled. The adults looked around as if they expected the mini-hospital to burn to ashes.

"Look, Anthony. Are you familiar with the Greek myths and the Gods of Mount Olympus?"

"Yes. My mom used to read them to my sisters and me for bedtime stories when we were younger. I still like them. And besides, how else would I know what Chiron is?" I tried reaching for the cup of nectar again, but Thalia took it from Katie and set it on a table far away from me.

"Okay, do not take another sip of this because you'll just end up doing another spit take judging on what I'm about to tell you, and I don't want you burning up into ashes either."

"What do you mean I'll burn up into ashes?" I asked, surprised.

"That's not important right now." Hayley said.

"Hayley's right," Pollux agreed "Anyway, so yes, you're familiar with the Greek myths, correct?"

"Yes!" I yelled, half-annoyed. Do they listen?

"Well all the heroes, all of the monsters, and all of the Greek gods who lived on Mount Olympus and controlled forces of nature, exist." Thalia told me. I waited five seconds.

"Someone can shout the word _not_ now!" I yelled.

"Anthony, this is serious." Chris said "We're not kidding."

"Okay I am not completely convinced yet. And even if they did exist, wouldn't they be living on Mount Olympus in Greece?

"Western Civilization." Katie and Clarisse said in unison.

"What?" I inquired

"There's this thing called Western Civilization." Will began "And, the Greek gods are connected to it. And Western Civilization is sort of like a fire, and wherever it glows brightest, the gods are there. The fire started in Greece, and then moved to Rome. Then it moved to England, and now it's in the United States, right above the Empire State Building. And when the gods are here, you can see things about them everywhere. Our United States symbol is the Eagle of Zeus, Thalia's dad. And then there's the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center. Like it or not, the gods are a part of you, and they are in the United States." I remembered what Thalia said, something like 'I, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, allow you to enter camp.' It was a blur though.

"What do you mean 'the gods are a part of me.'?"

"Two of your grandparents are two of the Greek gods."

"I've met only two of my real grandparents. The others are dead. And I've met my step-grandparents. I'm pretty sure they aren't Greek gods or goddesses."

"Which of the grandparents have you met?" asked Chris.

"My father's mom and my mother's dad."

"Just as I thought." Thalia said "Your mother's mother and your father's father aren't dead, Anthony. Their immortal. Greek gods. They will live forever.

"No, they do not! Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Demeter, all of them! They don't exist!" I yelled. I heard thunder in the distance.

"Um," Thalia said "I would be careful with the name calling."

"Don't be talking down on the gods or on yourself like this Anthony. Not a lot of kids are special, but you are!" Will told me.

"I'm not special, alright? I'm a loser. I have dyslexia and ADHD"

"And so does everyone else in this room. I have dyslexia, and so does Pollux, Hayley, Chris, Clarisse, Will, Katie, Nico, your Mom, your dad! You not only inherit it from your parents. You have it for a reason. When you're reading the words float around the page, correct?" I didn't want to even hear about my parents. I was so frustrated. That thing that killed them didn't have to do that. It was only then that I realized what monster the thing was: The Minotaur.

"Yeah?" Chris and Clarisse left by now, clearly irritated.

"That's because your brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek. Not English." Katie told me. I still wasn't convinced.

"And for your ADHD, well, the AD part is because you see too much, not too little. Humans can only see what they can understand through the mist." said Thalia

"The mist?"

"It's a magical veil that covers the eyes of mortals so they don't know too much about monsters and the Greek gods existing. Although, certain mortals are born with the ability to see through it perfectly, but we don't know why. Anyways, and the HD part is your battle reflexes. They will keep you alive in fights with monsters and other crap you might get into.

"Okay, so what, my real parents are Greek gods?" I pleaded

"No, smarty. Your real parents are Percy and Annabeth. You're the mixed-blood, they're the demigods."

"Okay, I've heard of the term demigod before but I have never, ever, heard of a mixed-blood."

"That's because not many live long enough in order to get married and have children. But all of us survived. Your older sister, Audrey, was the first mixed-blood to ever be born. After she was born, your parents went to Olympus and for hours they pondered on what the offspring of two demigods should be. Finally, they came up with the term mixed-blood, meaning their blood would be mixed between two different gods."

"Okay, so you're basically saying all of the Greek gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus exist, as well as the heroes and monsters did?"

"YES!" All of the adults yelled, finally happy that the point got through my head.

"Okay, then I guess I believe I'm a mixed-blood."

"Good," Thalia said "'Cause you are." At least she had some sense of humor.

"C'mon, let's give him a tour of camp." Will said.

"We have to tend to the other's though." Katie said. Just then, a girl with brown hair, sun-kissed skin and grey eyes passed the front door of what I guessed this place to be the infirmary.

"Renee," Thalia ordered "Could you give Anthony here a tour of camp?"

"Sure!" She said with delight. She took my hand, and dragged me out of bed.

The camp was pretty darn amazing. I understood what my parent's meant when they were talking about me and my sister's safety at camp. Renee (though she wanted me to call her by her nickname, Ren) showed me the rock climbing wall, the amphitheatre and stuff like that. Finally, I got to see the cabins, and they were, without a doubt, the weirdest collection of buildings I have ever seen in my entire life.

"These are the cabins. Each one is dedicated to a different god or goddess. These are the original 12, and cabins 13 and 14 were just added a few years ago. After the war against the titans..." I would have asked, but something was telling me not to. "A guy named Percy Jackson made all of the…" I cut her off

"THAT'S MY DAD!"

"I guess your mother is Annabeth too, right?

"Yeah?"

"I knew they would end up together."

"You knew them?"

"When I was like, 7, the war had just ended and stuff.

"Oh."

"Anyways, as I was saying. Your father made all of the gods and goddesses claim their children by the time they turn 13, AND make cabins for the minor gods and goddesses and welcome them to camp.

"I don't see too many kids around here."

"That's cause camp hasn't officially started yet. Only the year-rounders are here right now."

"Year-rounders?

"Half-bloods who are too powerful to live in the mortal world alone. I'm a year-rounder." She said. I was kind of surprised. You don't think about Aphrodite kids being that powerful. Wait, is that racist in the Greek god religion?

I don't want to keep telling you how different the cabins were, because the one thing that was the same about all the cabins was that they all had a brass number above the doorway, but I'll tell you about a few:

Cabin 6 was a silver colored building. The outside was very simple and had an owl hanging above the doorway.

Cabin 11 looked most like a summer camp cabin, though it had a caduceus hanging above the doorway.

Cabin 3 was my favorite: It was long, low and solid. The outer walls were rough grey stone and had pieces of seashell and coral all over the walls. It smelled exactly like Montauk, and it just seemed to soothe me.

"This is my cabin! It's my favorite!" No duh, Ren. Her cabin was Cabin 10, the Aphrodite Cabin. It had a painted roof, with pillars and a checkerboard deck with steps, and gray walls. It was filled with beautiful girls with designer clothing, and very good-looking and handsome boys. Whoa, I sounded gay there for a second.

Before she could show me more, a girl ran over towards us.

"Ren!" She shouted from a distance.

"Carmen!" Renee shouted back. The girl who I took to be Carmen came up to us.

"Is this your boyfriend or something?" She asked

"No!" We both shouted. Carmen held her hands up in surrender.

"Did you just, surrender?" asked Renee "You're a daughter of Nemesis! Who are you and what have you done with Carmen Thomas!" That earned her a punch.

"I just came over here to tell you that I just got a quest!"

"Really? Does anyone get to come?"

"Hell to the yeah! The first line of the prophecy was 'Three shall go to the land of the gone.'"

"Have you picked anyone to go yet?" Renee asked, her voice sounded kind of begging.

"Yeah! I just asked Breezy and she's going! I came over here to ask you if you wanna─" She couldn't even finish. Renee hugged her and shouted "YES!" Man, not to sound mean or anything, but I kind of wished that Carmen could have said something after like "I wasn't going to ask you. I was going to say 'I came over here to ask you if you wanna go get some Ice Cream to celebrate!'" But she didn't. When they finished their two minute talk after my beginning loss of patience, Renee finally brought me over to the dining pavilion.

"Each cabin has a corresponding table. This is pretty much where we have breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Who's Breezy? I heard you guys talking about her earlier?"

"Her real name is Sam Ramos. She's the daughter of Aelous, the god of Winds."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Where are all of the minor god cabins?" I asked.

"Over here." She gestured me to follow her. At one point in the woods, we came to a secret pathway. At the end of the stone path, at least seventy cabins were lined up, left to right, while some at the very end were still being built. She showed me all of them, which I didn't really mind. I wanted to know as much about this camp as I could.

Cabin 15 was a marble cabin, painted with a bunch of rainbows. Iris, Goddess of Rainbows and the female equivalent of Hermes, as she carries messages.

Cabin 37 was long and slim, but as dark as midnight, and looked completely solid. It wasn't the kind of dark shade that made up the Hades cabin; it was literally the same color as the night sky, with patches of dark blue and misty grey. Constellations, stars and moons swirled along the stone walls as if they were being projected onto them. It was the cabin of Nyx, Goddess of Night.

Cabin 54 literally looked like a miniature hospital, with white walls and red crosses. Aceso's cabin, the goddess of healing wounds and curing illnesses. I had never heard of her, but Renee informed me about her.

It wasn't just cabins like these that I found interesting. Cabin thirty two was perfectly square with grey steel walls, and as I approached, it felt as if the volume of the world was disappearing. Haprocrates, god of silence.

Cabin 19 was a stone cabin. Each stone had some sort of writing on it.

"This is the Hecate cabin. Be careful not to knock over one of the stones." I didn't ask why. I didn't want to know what the result was.

Finally, when she finished showing me all of the cabins that belonged to the minor gods, she showed me the Big House, right near the Infirmary. I didn't know why I wasn't showed it earlier. Eh, whatever.

What scared me the most was the two guys in front of the Big House. One looked a lot like Pollux and his son, Austin. I learned his name was Mr. D. What I didn't like about him was the way he treated me and the way he always purposely messed up my name: Aaron Johansson, Adam Johnson, so on. I learned he was Dionysus, the god of wine, and that my dad, or my mom, or pretty much everyone at camp, disliked him too.

The other man was a centaur. He had the body of a white stallion, that mixed perfectly with the upper body he bared.

The scary part? The centaur was my Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner.

**Chiron: Teehee that's me!**

**Disclaimer: Yes.**

**Carmen: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THINK ANTHONY IS DATING REN? I'M SMARTER THAN THAT!**

**Disclaimer: Cause it's funny**

**Ren: Why did you make me all seductive?**

**Disclaimer: Cause you're an Aphrodite girl and you seemed like a seductive one in the character form you sent me?**

**Anthony: *sticks tongue out at author***

**Disclaimer: You guys want to know something?**

**Julia: OMG, WHAT?**

**Disclaimer: Knowing how, nice and generous I am *grinning*, I updated in a day. But there's a reason for that. People reviewed, making me update faster, as promised. If that continues, I will update faster?**

**Alexis: :O I wanna know what happens next so readers of this story, FRICKEN REVIEW!**


	6. I learn about the Past of my Parents

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the PJO series. I am not Rick Riordan. Therefore, I do not own the PJO series**

"Mr. Brunner?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Aye, Anthony. I see you've finally recovered. I was beginning to worry. It looks like we've got three for pinochle now!" I was shocked about the fact that he didn't even explain the whole being half-horse thing.

"What's pinochle, Mr. Brunner?" I questioned.

"Well then," Mr. D said "Aside from Pac Man and Gladiator fighting, it is the best game that you mortals managed to conjure." Okay..? Mr. D was really annoying. He sounded as if he were an alcoholic who hasn't had any in like, 70 years? He wore a tiger-striped shirt and had black hair.

"Oh I suppose I must say it. 'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood', blah blah blah and all that. Are you playing slash bidding, or not?" I felt the need to punch this guy, but something was telling me not to.

"No." I said

"No _sir_." Mr. D corrected

"No sir," I repeated "I don't even know how to play."

"Well you should learn how." Mr. D said. I was beginning to like this guy less and less and less. After a five minute silence of watching Chiron chew out Mr. D in pinochle, I said

"So… the gods and stuff. Mount Olympus and the Underworld. Hercules and Orpheus. Demigods. They're real?"

"Perfect!" Mr. Brunner said, "You are learning much faster than your father." Suddenly, I got sad. I didn't want to hear about my parents. They had been squeezed into nothingness and into golden light. The world should have been having some of the worst disasters yet: Tornados, Hurricanes, Savage winds, Mammoth Waves. When he noticed my depressed expression, Mr. Brunner said,

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," I told him, though I don't think he was completely convinced.

"So… are you enjoying the camp?" Mr. Brunner inquired.

"I don't know," I said "It looks cool and stuff, but what do we actually do here?" Mr. D scoffed, as if he was surprised I didn't know.

"Tell me again," Mr. D said "Your Prissy and Annabelle's kid?" I tried not to get that 'sad look' again.

"Yeah. And their names are Percy and Annabeth." I was shocked. If my dad's story was true, back at the campfire about the war 20 years ago, and he saved the gods of Olympus's butts, then he should at least remember their names. Then again, he might not even be a god.

"I most certainly am!" Mr. D said, as if he was reading my name. Him? A god? He's got to be kidding.

I ran through names of people whose names either began or ended with a D. I then remembered the tiger skin, the way satyrs passed him and either waved or bowed, as if he were their master, the way he seemed to be an alcoholic…

"You're the god of wine, aren't you?" I said "Dionysus, I think?" I heard distant thunder.

"Look who's catching on." He said in a baby-goo-goo voice. He waved his hands in a magical gesture, and suddenly, a Diet-Coke can appeared out of thin air, which levitated until he reached for it and got it firmly in his grasp. He popped the lid and began to drink.

"If you're the god of wine, why are you drinking Diet-Coke?" I asked

"Restrictions. Father Zeus is punishing me with two things: One, restriction to alcohol, and two: I have to be a role model at this torturous place. If I could get out of here, believe me I would. Luckily, I only have about twenty years left!" Dionysus said with a smile. Then, Mr. Brunner said

"Mr. D, you could be a bit more polite. After all, you don't have too much time left to spend here." Mr. D glared at him, and Mr. Brunner rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Anthony here is a few things you should know: Don't call me Mr. Brunner anymore, my name is Chiron." Check, call Mr. Brunner Chiron from now on. "Two, this camp is the place where you learn to harness your powers. And three, the world is now far too dangerous for you to live." Okay that's nice. Goodbye world I'm never gonna see you again. (I'm being sarcastic). As if reading my mind, Chiron said:

"It is only for your safety. Your father lived in the mortal world so he could go to school, even though with his dyslexia and ADHD it was like murder for him. He lived though." Suddenly, a teenage boy walked by. He had very dark brown eyes, almost black, and his hair was the exact same color. He was wearing an orange camp-shirt and jeans. He turned to look at me, then looked at Chiron, and then back to me.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you wearing a tuxedo?" I looked down. I hadn't even realized that I still hadn't changed clothes since the reunion a couple of days ago. He walked into the Big House, and then came out with some sort of paper in his hands.

"Don't mind him." Chiron said.

"Who was he?" I asked

"Zach Elian," Chiron answered "He's the son of Chronos." I was stunned. I asked him what he meant. Wasn't he the one who got millions of demigods killed in both titan wars?

"Oh heavens no," Chiron said "Chronos as in C-H-R-O-N-O-S. Not the terrible titan-lord Kronos. That's K-R-O-N-O-S. Chronos is the good version of the titan, and he is the god of time, just like his personification." Oh. After about two minutes of silence, I said

"So if you're the Chiron from the stores… the trainer of Hercules and stuff like that, shouldn't you be dead." I asked

"Not quite, dear Anthony. I was granted immortality for as long as I am needed to train young demigods and mixed-bloods like you. And since I am still alive I can only consider that I am still needed." Hmm, well that wouldn't be something that would be on my TOP 10 THINGS I MOST ABSOLOUTLEY HAVE TO DO WHILE I LIVE list, but I guess as long as he's happy…

He was surprised that I was soaking all of this in so easily. I mean, he told me that no demigod or mixed-blood has ever been this easy to tell the secret to. I guess it was just my obsession with Greek mythology. When I was younger, my sisters and I said we wanted the gods to be real and our parents would even smile. Sometimes we would set up forts in our room and pretend its Olympus, and we would have fake meetings and we would pretend to be the gods. I was always Poseidon, Alexis was Artemis, and Audrey was Athena. We would invite our friends over to play along; my friend Robert would be Apollo, and Patrick would be Zeus. Even Alexis's friend Alyssa would sometimes play along and switch off between Demeter and Aphrodite. Nicole played once, but was always some sort of nymph instead of a goddess. I was going to miss all of the friends I had made: Robert Smith, Patrick Sheridan, Alyssa Moore, and so many other friends I had made. I guess that's the price you have to pay for being related to the Olympians.

All of the others (meaning Alexis, Audrey, Edgar, Valerie, Julia and Austin) woke up soon and were told everything about the gods really existing. Some of them weren't completely convinced, some of them easily soaked it in, and others were on the fence. Chiron asked me to give them the tour of camp.

"Me? I would be honored, but, even I'm new here." Chiron told me that he was positive. I felt good, giving them a tour of a camp that even _I_ had just been recently showed. I showed them the dining pavilion, the arena, the stables, the woods and of course, the cabins! I was a bit worried that I might mess up on telling them which cabin was for which minor god, but the details made it easy. The silence of the approaching Haprocrates cabin made it easy for me to tell them that he was the god of silence. Finally, Alexis asked

"Well─ wait a second, what cabin do we stay in?" It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I didn't know if there was going to be a cabin for mixed-bloods, or if we were going to stay in the cabin of our choice; as long as they were in our ancestry, of course. I made a mental note to ask Chiron when I finished the tour.

We finished the tour, and I finally got to ask Chiron about that. He said:

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask that. Follow me, young heroes." He trotted off into the woods. A short distance after Zeus' fist, (a collection of rocks that doesn't even look like a fist at all, and I wanted to call it 'Zeus Pile of Crap' but everybody else told me otherwise), we saw a cabin that looked familiar. It was so architecturally amazing (this would be my mother's genes talking), though it still looked normal. It looked like a regular Greek building, just like Cabins 1 and 2, the Zeus and Hera cabins, but it was much bigger and so much newer looking. Inside, more bedrooms popped up as all of us walked in.

"This cabin is for all of the mixed-bloods. It will look quite small on the outside, but quite big on the inside. A new room is added when more children of demigods show up."

"That is… AWESOME!" Aiden exclaimed. Chiron instructed us to follow him again; this time, he brought us to the armory. A man who looked like a regular demigod son of Hephaestus, though he was my parents' age, was making a sword.

"Hello, Jake." Chiron said. The man who I took to be Jake looked up.

"Hello Chiron. Do these demigods need assistance?"

"First of all, they are mixed-bloods, not demigods. And yes, their cabin, the mixed-blood cabin, needs their symbols. I request that you help them make metal plates with their Greek god ancestry symbols on them."

"We don't know our Greek god ancestry." I reminded them. Apparently, my dad is a son of Poseidon, and my mother is a daughter of Athena.

Julia's grandparents are Apollo and Demeter. Her father is a son of Apollo, and her mother is a daughter of Demeter.

Valerie and Edgar are the grandchildren of Zeus and Hades. Two children of demigods who are children of the Big Three? They must be super powerful. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, though I was sort of already caught up on that, and her dad, Nico, is a son of Hades.

Aiden is a descendant of Ares and Hermes. His mother is the daughter of Ares, and his father is the Hermes child.

And finally, Austin's grandparents are Aphrodite and Dionysus. His dad from Dionysus, his mother from Aphrodite.

"This should be easy. Hey, my name is Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus." He shook hands with all of us, and when he saw Alexis, Audrey and I, he paused.

"You look like… by any chance are your parent's named Percy and Annabeth Jackson?" We nodded. He told us that he was a great friend of our parent's when we they were younger. As we were making the plates, I asked Jake a question

"If my dad really did save the world from Kronos," I said

"Yeah?" Jake responded as he hammered away.

"Did my mother and father go on any other adventures?"

"Sure!" Jake said "When your father was twelve he, your mother and your Uncle Grover went on a quest to find Zeus's master lightning bolt, because it was stolen by a guy named Luke who sort of went to the Titan army."

"I remember. My dad was telling me about the titan war one time, even though I didn't know the gods existed then, I thought it was just a story he was making up, and he said a guy named Luke let Kronos take over his body, which later he commit suicide destroying Kronos." I said.

"That's correct," Jake said, obviously impressed "And then when your father was your age, he and your mother went on a quest together because… well, you know that pine tree on Half-Blood Hill?"

"Yeah?" Audrey said

"Your Aunt Thalia was transformed into that pine tree before she died, and the pine tree protected the magical boundaries of camp." I remembered the way she caressed the pine tree as all of us ran from the reunion to this camp.

"The tree was poisoned, and so were the magical boundaries. Monsters started getting in. Your Aunt Clarisse was given a quest, but that didn't stop Percy and Annabeth from trying to save Grover. They went to the Sea of Monsters, or as mortals call it, the Bermuda Triangle. They went to the Cyclops Polyphemus's island, retrieved the Golden Fleece and managed to return in time. However, the Fleece worked it's magic to well, and returned Thalia back to life, not that I'm unhappy about that."

"Any others?" Alexis asked

"Tons! During the same year at winter time, your mother once was kidnapped along with the goddess Artemis, and so Percy, and two Hunters, Zoë Nightshade and Bianca DiAngelo, a daughter of Hades and Nico's now deceased sister who became a hunter, and have you ever wondered why your mother and father have a grey streak in their hair?" I nodded. I asked once, and they only answered with one word: Stress.

"Well, they tried holding Atlas's burden, which is holding up the sky, and those grey-streaks formed. And of course, yet another quest of Percy's was accomplished and he rescued her. Then, at 15 years of age, your mother and father found a secret entrance to the Labyrinth. They thought that the titan army could use this as a way to get into camp. They went on a quest and descended down into it, and the final result was, the Labyrinth got destroyed, which killed Daedalus, because his life was connected to it. And finally, the titan war came. Luke ended up the hero of the war, Annabeth was the one that made him the hero of the war, and it was your father's choice to make him hero of the war. Alas, Percy told me those were the best 4 years of his father's life." I was shocked. I definitely knew I couldn't handle all that excitement. But because I'm a mixed-blood, maybe, just maybe, I might have to.

A few hours later and all of us were done with our plates. We each picked a room in the Mixed-Blood cabin and hung our symbol on the doorway. My family's symbol had an owl in the center, with a three tipped spear: a trident, in back of it.

Aiden's had a wild boar's head and a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes in back of it.

Julia's plate had a sun on it, with a sheaf of wheat in front of it. Both the symbols of Apollo and Demeter.

Valerie and Edgar got into a terrible fight over which symbol would be in front: Valerie wanted the lightning bolt in front, while Edgar wanted the helm of darkness, the symbol of Hades, in front. Finally, they came to a decision that since Zeus is more powerful than Hades; the lightning bolt would be in front.

And finally, Austin's plate had a dove eating a cluster of grapes: a bit strange, but it was different, so it was nice.

The best part was that none of us were the cabin leaders; all of us were. They couldn't really decide which would be the cabin counselor, because in this case it isn't just you being the head of the Ares cabin or whatever.

Finally, it was dinnertime. I was starving. We got to the dining pavilion, and we all sat at the mixed-blood table. Our parents sat with us (well except for my mother and father, of course. I was going to get them back though) because they aren't really campers anymore. All of us were thirsty because nobody came around to fill our cups with drinks, and there was no soda dispenser. Finally, my parents spoke in my head: Tell it what you want.

Okay. The Greek gods are alive. There are girls who melt off the side of trees. Why not there be magical goblets that fill themselves with drinks?

"Pepsi, please." I told it. Don't blame me for talking to a cup. I was thirsty.

Suddenly, the cup filled itself with the drink I had requested, and I had an idea.

"Blue, Pepsi please."

The liquid changed into a dark shade of cobalt.

Maybe I should explain why I did this.

My family is obsessed with blue food because when my grandmother was told by a man she married for a while (his name was Smelly Gabe, as my dad called him. He always told me he was a horrible man) said that there was no such thing. My grandmother went out of her way to make blue food, and I guess it sort of sunk into my dad.

Dinner went by quickly, but the food was stupendous. Whoa, I don't usually use words like that.

Nymphs served things like: grapes, apples, strawberries, bread and barbecue. I could get used to this, but I was a little upset there was not even a little junk food.

Before we could start eating, Chiron, over at the head table, raised his glass

"To the gods!" He shouted

"To the gods!" Everyone repeated, even us folks at the mixed-blood cabin who were new to this all.

After about ten minutes, Chiron stomped his hooves, and everyone fell silent

"I have been alerted that the Hunters will be coming tomorrow, and we will have a capture the flag game on Friday in their honor!" Everyone groaned. I asked Aunt Thalia what he was talking about, and she answered me so specifically it was almost as if she used to be one of them.

We followed everyone to the campfire for a sing-a-long led by the Apollo cabin, and later everyone went to bed. I was the only one who stayed awake past the others. At one point, I became so tired, that I didn't even bother turning out the lights.

The next morning, they were off, and I got the distinct impression that it didn't turn off automatically. Someone had turned it off.

I just didn't know who.

**Anthony: Oh no! Who turned off the lights?**

**Disclaimer: Why does it matter? I'm not going to make it an important thing.**

**Alexis: Well we would like to know!**

**Audrey: Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I guess there's only one way to find out.**

**Anthony: Oh god.**

**Disclaimer: REVIEW!**

**Valerie: I. Knew. It.**


	7. Capture the Flag

**A/N: I'm writing again! Sorry for the long wait. I started school a couple of days ago, and I wasn't in Disney all that time, but I needed some form of break. This chapter took a little while to write because I had trouble with the whole 'Capture the Flag' thing. And remember, you can still send me some Character forms! I just took the character form off because I didn't want that in the way of everything. I find it yucky if there's author's notes and stuff in the middle of every story. Just look in the reviews until you find some old characters forms, then copy/paste it and you can make a character!**

**Disclaimer: You know who I don't and do own, and no, you cannot have them.**

I dressed and showered quickly, and when I was done I was ready to go to the Big House to ask Chiron about the lights. On the way, I ran into Nicole.

I said, "Hey Nicole!"

"Hey Anthony!" she said "How are you liking your cabin so far?"

"It's nice, but I am feeling a little unsettled. Last night, I could've sworn I left the lights on. This morning, they were off. Do they automatically shut off or something?"

Nicole had look a bit frightened when I said that. She grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the Big House, just the place I was planning on going to this morning.

I noticed lots of girls, and a little amount of boys, were crowding around the Aphrodite cabin, as if waiting for someone to come out or to go in. I asked Nicole what they were doing.

"Oh, Taylor Lautner's coming." she said a little bit dreamily.

"You mean the werewolf guy? What's he doing here?" I asked. I wasn't a big fan of the Twilight saga, so I didn't know.

"Well, he's a mixed-blood grandson of Aphrodite and Zeus. His mom is the Aphrodite child and his dad is the son of Zeus. That's why his father is a commercial airline pilot." Oh.

Alexis is going to freak.

So will Audrey.

And Renee Aberdale, the Aphrodite girl who gave me a tour of camp.

And pretty much every girl at camp.

We arrived at the Big House, where I found Chiron playing Pinochle with who other than Mr. D.

"Chiron, tell Anthony about the lights." Nicole said.

"Ah, Anthony. Well, last night Zeus was in sort of a bad mood, and he struck lightning to camp. We're not going to have power for a couple of hours until Zeus fixes it."

"Why was he angry?" I asked. Chiron sighed

"I'll tell you one thing, nobody here knows." Suddenly, I heard all the girls swarming around the Aphrodite cabin scream an ear-splitting scream. As Taylor Lautner made his way through the crowd, he was finally able to get through and into the cabin. Isn't Taylor supposed to be filming Breaking Dusk or whatever right now?

Me and Chiron talked for a while and finally it was time for breakfast. Taylor had to eat in his cabin so that way fan girls wouldn't bother him. I sat at the Mixed-Blood table with Audrey, Alexis and the others.

"I still can't believe Taylor Lautner's here!" All of us boys groaned.

"Can you guys cool it with Taylor Lautner?" Austin screamed.

"I know right?" I said "We get that it makes sense that he is related to Aphrodite, but still, why are you guys fantasizing over him? He's just another Mixed-Blood, like us!"

"That's the point! He's gonna be sharing a cabin with us!" Julia said in a dreamy tone like Nicole's. Girls, they are so obsessed.

It was the first official day of my training. First we had cabin inspections. In my cabin's case, it was more like room inspections, because we had different rooms inside of our cabin. My family's room got a 4 ½ (mostly my fault). Aiden's room was fairly poor and got a 3. Julia's got a 5, as well as Austin's. I guess their neat freaks. Valerie and Edgar got a 4.

My first class was Ancient Greek, taught by a son of Athena named Malcolm. Apparently, he was the second-in-command of the Athena cabin when my mother was younger. Audrey and Alexis were in my class.

My second class was Archery, and apparently I had earned my father's skills, because we learned quickly I was not the kind of person that would belong to the Apollo cabin. Audrey thought it was fairly simple. She told me that all I had to do was calculate the power of the arrow based on the tension of the bowstring. Then you had to take into account wind patterns and the effect of gravity pulling the arrow down. I didn't understand her. At all.

I passed through some other classes and finally it was lunchtime. I sat at the Mixed-Blood table, but Taylor Lautner was over at the Aphrodite table.

Making out with Ren.

If I was a girl, and a friend of Renee, I would probably be like "Good job!" or something, but I'm not.

Isn't she supposed to be on a quest right now, anyways? Maybe she decided to not go.

Lunch was over, and my next class was over in the strawberry fields. I saw Julia there, and we talked for a little.

"Well, they think I have the standard powers of a child of Demeter," Julia said "So on Mondays, Fridays and Saturdays, I spend half of my day here."

"Oh. Have you learned any other powers?" I asked

"Sort of. It's only my second day here, but I'm learning some. For example," she said. Then, she waved her hands in a magical gesture. A field of baby wheat grew at a section of grass on the fields.

"Cool. Any powers having to do with Apollo?"

"Not really. I'm more like my mom." By now, our faces were like two inches apart.

"Strawberries." Julia said, backing away.

"Right," I said "Strawberries."

Now it was time for Volleyball. I expected to suck at it, because I never really played Volleyball, but for some reason, I was good at it. Maybe my athletic-ness comes from my mother, or even the real Athena.

While I was heading towards my next class, I saw these girls walk over the boundary line. They all wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants and combat boots. They all had quivers on their backs, swords on their side, and bows at the ready. Some timber wolves milled around their feet. They all glowed in the moonlight.

"Those are the hunters," a voice said behind me. I jumped. I turned around to see Aunt Thalia, standing next to my Uncle Nico.

I remembered what Chiron had said last night, saying that the Hunters would be visiting.

"Sorry." Nico said. "We didn't mean to startle you."  
"It's fine." I told them. As the hunters walked by, the one in the lead stopped for a second. She glowed the most, and she was maybe around the age of ten or twelve. Her eyes were almost the exact shade of the moon tonight. She gave a casual glance at Nico, and then nodded at Thalia. She continued walking, and the hunters followed her.

"Who was that?" I inquired.

"Artemis," Thalia said "Goddess of the Hunt."

"The actual goddess? Well, wait, why did she nod at you?"

"Remember the prophecy about your father?" Nico asked

"Yeah. It seems that that's all you adults talk about now."

"Right," Thalia said "Well, to prevent that prophecy from being about me, just a few hours before my sixteenth birthday, I became a hunter, which froze me in my fifteen year old state. A girl becomes immortal when she joins the hunt unless she falls in love or dies in battle. So as you can tell, I broke the oath and married Nico. And besides, Nico was like, ten when I joined the Hunt."

"Our ages are very confusing," Nico said "I was born during World War II, then I was thrown in the Lotus Casino, which is this place in Vegas where you go in and its pretty much _World of Warcraft_ from there: you get addicted to staying. While you're in there, it may seem like a short amount of time, and I thought I was in there for a month, but it was really seventy years. I stopped aging."

"And for me, well I was born a couple of years before your father. Then I was transformed into a pine tree, which slowed down my aging process, but I still aged." Aunt Thalia told me. I would ask her what it felt like to be a pine tree, but I think she would hate me for bringing up the memory of her basically being encased in the wood off a pine tree. Anyways, I had one class to go to still, and after that it was dinner, and I was starving.

"Wait," I said, stopping myself "Before I go to my next class, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Uncle Nico said

"If the Minotaur who took my mom and dad and Nicole was the same one from the myths, then how come he was here now?"

"Monsters don't have souls. They can be killed, but they never die. You can dispel them for a lifetime, but there are very few cases when people are lucky enough to do that. Anymore questions?" Thalia answered

"If Olympus is real, then does the Underworld too?" I inquired. They froze, but then, they nodded.

My next class was foot-racing, taught by wood nymphs. This was something I was expecting to be good at it, but no. The nymphs left me in the dust. They told me they had _centuries_ of practice running away from love-sick gods. It was still embarrassing to be slower than a tree, though.

At dinner, I sat down at the Mixed-Blood table in between Julia and Edgar. Audrey sat in between Julia and Valerie, and Alexis sat next to Austin and Aiden sat on the far end.

I sacrificed my most buttery loaf of bread to Poseidon, and some of my juiciest strawberries to Athena.

The hunters sat over at the Artemis table and laughed among side each other, though some of them spoke as if they were from medieval times.

After dinner, during free time I hung out with my friends in the Mixed-blood cabin. When it was almost time for bed, Alexis, Audrey and I chatted about our first day at the camp for those who are half Greek god, and in some cases, have more than one Greek god running in the family.

Two days later at dinner, people were buzzing with excitement, and I knew why: It was Capture the flag night. Demeter and the Hunters were the leaders. It was basically campers against Hunters, but the Demeter's cabin counselor─ a girl named Rose Jones, was the leader.

I studied the huntresses more as I ate: they ate lightly and I don't really think they liked that in a way I was "checking them out." The timber wolves looked tired, but also thirsty. I had an idea. I whispered over to a Hecate kid right across from our table. I asked him to conjure up a couple of small dog bowls.

"Sure?" He said. He waved his hands in a magical gesture and four dog bowls appeared. Since I was done with my drink, I filled the goblet with water to fill the dog bowls. I walked over to the Artemis table. I placed the bowls down at the feet of the timber wolves, while the Hunters looked at me in disgust. By the time I got back to my table, it wasn't too long before the timber wolves nudged the bowls back at my feet with their noses. When I was about to refill them, I heard cheering.

The Demeter cabin walked in one side of the pavilion with their banner─ a green flag with a sheaf of wheat in the center. The Hunters reached under their table and pulled out a silvery flag that glowed in the moonlight, with a golden stag in the middle. Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" Chiron said "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. The flag must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. No intentional maiming or killing is allowed. All magical items are allowed. Arm yourselves!" Chiron spread his arms in the air, as if opening a map on an invisible table, and suddenly, weapons and magical items of all sorts and sizes littered the tables. I reached for my pocket. I pulled out Riptide.

Two nights ago, I found this pen and a note on my bed. I memorized it believe it or not, and it said: _This pen used to be in the possession of your father. Use it in times of need, and guard it well._

The neat thing about it is it returns to your pocket every time you lose it, which is good, because just like my dad, I was famous for losing pens at school.

After ten minutes when everyone had their armor on and everything, we were ready to play. My team's boundary was in the South woods (there is no official name for it, but its south of the north woods, so it works out). The hunters were over in the North Woods boundary.

"Okay," said Rose Jones, the leader of the Demeter cabin "Anyone here have a battle plan?" A good amount of hands went up, most of them being people from either the Athena or Ares cabins, and then there was my sister Audrey.

"Hmm," Rose continued "Girl from the Mixed-Blood cabin" Rose said, pointing to Audrey. Audrey told them the plan

"Okay, we could have the Hecate kids float the Hunters flag over to our side and we could hide our flag on Zeus's Fist. If not, we could have children of Hades shadow-travel and steal their flag. Whichever plan you want."

"Interesting." Rose said "I think we should do the first plan because using magic doesn't sap as much energy as shadow-travel. I would know, one of my best friends is a Hecate kid." She gestured over to a girl, who waved her hand in response. She looked like the typical Hecate kid: Brown hair and green eyes, which change a purplish pinkish color when doing magic.

A few minutes later, the game began. I was put on Border Patrol, which of course meant I was going to miss out on all the fun. As I was walking over to my assigned place, I caught up with a daughter of Apollo named Michelle, a friend I made in Archery class. Oh, and call her 'Chelle unless you wanna get stabbed in the arm, _hard_.

"We're so going to beat the hunters! We have so many more people than them!"

"Probably not," Michelle said, with a trace of disappointment in her voice "They win almost every time."

"Oh." I said. I marched off over to my post. Suddenly, I heard Chiron yell "BEGIN!" off in the distance. In a split second, you could hear people charging and sword clanging.

I noticed an arrow land at my feet. It reeked. Imagine the worst smell you've ever, well, smelt. This was like five times worse than that. It smelled worse than sulfur.

What kind of a Capture the Flag Game is this? I thought.

I saw a demigod from my side dart across the water and into enemy territory.

That was when I saw a hunter running with our flag.

I left my post, stupidly, but hey, we don't want the hunter's to win, do we? No.

So I left my post and chased the hunter. That was when, out of the shadows, a demigod daughter of Hades, who I knew as Amber Lee, appeared. She grabbed the Hunter and brought her to our "jail." I brought the flag back to Zeus's fist. After about five minutes, we got a break, and we switched positions. Alexis and Audrey were on guard duty, while I was supposed to find the flag. I had an idea.

"Alexis." I said

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Can I use your Yankee's cap?"

"Sure?" She handed me her cap. I put it on, and instantly vanished. I looked down. My body wasn't there anymore. This cap was her gift, just like I got Riptide. Apparently, my mom used this hat all the time when she needed it. As soon as the game resumed, I slowly walked over into enemy territory, because I knew that if I can, they would see my trail in the water. I almost cracked when a stick broke beneath my foot when I was following a huntress. She shook it off and continued walking.

As I got deeper into the woods, the night got darker, which is a good thing; Why? I remembered that their flag illuminated a silver aura in the moonlight, and finally, something caught my eye. I noticed a silver flag off in the distance. Then, I saw the jail, which had a few people in it. I saw a child of Hades, the brother of Amber; Raymond Lee. I set them free, except for Raymond. I made a deal with him.

"I have an idea." I whispered. I had already told him that I was invisible by the cap, so he wasn't exactly startled. "When I get the flag, shadow travel out of jail and get it over to our territory." He was about to answer, when I noticed something weird. The flag had started lifting off the ground, higher and higher into the air. I tagged Raymond, freeing him, and followed the silvery banner.

As it rose higher and higher into the air, I noticed it was floating over to _our_ side. Then, I remembered the plan! The Hecate kids were supposed to be floating the flag over to our boundary. When I reminded Raymond of that, we made a bolt for it. A hunter had appeared right behind us. As the huntress chased us like a cheetah, we finally made it over to our side. I saw our team (meaning the Hecate cabin) holding the hunter's flag. It shimmered, and changed into something different. This time, it didn't glow in the moonlight. The color of the flag was mainly green, but it had tiny, white, magical symbols written everywhere on it. There was a torch in the middle, but instead of regular looking fire, it was purple fire. Our team erupted in cheers. The campers appeared to be very happy. The Hunter's were aggravated. They were throwing their bows onto the ground in frustration and screaming at the opposing team.

Chiron galloped over, with an awestruck face.

"I cannot believe this," Chiron said, but a Hunter interrupted him saying "Neither can we!" He ignored them.

"After beating us one hundred seventy eight times in a row, the campers finally stand victorious!" My team cheered. The Hunters marched straight back to their cabin, probably ready to devise a plan to keep us from winning again.

Later that night at the Big House, all of us in the Mixed-Blood cabin (except for Taylor, who left yesterday morning to finish filming Breaking Dawn) were having a discussion with our parents (with the exception of mine). They were telling us things we didn't know about ourselves and things like that. After a thirty-seconds silence, Uncle Will spoke up.

"So… Audrey. Did you know you weren't born the normal way?" Audrey stood up abruptly

"What?" She yelled

"You were born from the divine thoughts of your mother. Regular children of Athena were born from Athena's skull, just like she was born from Zeus's skull. Athena is a maiden, so she creates her demigod children by her mind. That's why you inherit so much of your mother's looks."

"And her demigod children can create mixed-bloods with their mind? Girls, I mean?" Alexis said "Well, what about me and Anthony?"

"You guys were born physically, not mentally." Aunt Thalia said

"Do you guys know who you're named after?" Aunt Katie asked

"No?" Some of us said in unison: Me, Edgar, Julia…

"Valerie," Uncle Nico said "Your middle name, Bianca, is my sister's name. When she was twelve, she went on a quest, and died in a battle. She was a huntress of Artemis, too."

"The rest of you, however," Uncle Pollux said "Are named after your Olympian grandparents. Julia, your middle name, Demetra, is a cooler name for Demeter." We laughed.

"Edgar, your middle name, Pluto, is the name for the Roman Counterpart of Hades." Nico exclaimed.

"And Austin," Aunt Hayley said "Your middle name, Castor, was your father's identical twin brothers' name. Unfortunately, he died while trying to protect the camp."

"And Triple A" Aunt Thalia called, which felt weird to me, because I was so used to being called that by my parents "Your middle names, Audrey Minerva, Alexis Athena and Anthony Poseidon, are the names of your Olympian ancestors."

We heard a screech from outside.

"Oh dear," Aunt Katie said "That sounded like a harpy. We better get off to bed." I didn't object. I didn't even notice how tired I was until she said that.

All of us mixed-bloods marched off to the Mixed-Blood cabin, ready to wake up to another day of training.

**Anthony: Was that some sort of retarded cliffhanger?**

**Disclaimer: Are you some sort of retarded Mixed-Blood?**

**Edgar: Are you two retarded people trying to make a funny cliffhanger?**

**Disclaimer: Would you like me to send Zeus to destroy you and all of your loved ones?  
Edgar: No.**

**Disclaimer: Fine. But I will incinerate the characters if I don't get reviews**

**Julia: :O YOU HEARD THE MAN! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	8. We Make Balls of Water

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own PJO?**

I woke up the next morning to a noise that sounded like electricity starting up again after a long power-outage. The lamp I forgot to shut off two days ago was working again. I'd gotten use to my schedule pretty quickly, and I noticed I was sort of beginning to feel like I could get _incredibly_ used to this place. At breakfast, I scraped some food off my plate and into the fire.

"For Poseidon and Athena," I said. As the dinner went up in smoke, I caught a whiff of all this stuff that shouldn't go well together, but did: burgers on the grille, flowers growing in fresh green grass, et cetera. I sat back down at the Mixed-Blood table. Alexis, Audrey and I were the only ones left, while the others finished breakfast quickly and marched off to their classes.

"Anthony," Alexis said "Audrey and I have an idea."

"Idea for…?" I began. What they told me was ridiculous! What person, in their right mind, would do something like this?

"Are you guys sane? Or do I have to go get Dionysus?" I said sarcastically.

"Smart, isn't it?" Audrey said

"No!" I yelled.

"Are you in, or not?" Alexis inquired. I pondered over it. Maybe, just maybe…

"I'll think about it." I said

"Hurry." Alexis demanded while she shoved a strawberry into her mouth.

I went through my other classes, thinking about their plan. They requested, that all three of us, sneak out of camp, try finding the Underworld, and rescuing Nicole, and our parents. I don't think it would be quite the smartest thing to do. I mean we've barely even been at this camp for a week. With our short amount of training, we wouldn't be any more powerful than a fly trying to escape the wrath of a fly swatter.

Another thing which I hadn't noticed until now was that my father said that all of the people coming to the family reunion were friends of him and mom, but since they're all demigods, aren't we related on the godly side? I guess that's because god's don't have technical blood, and therefore don't have DNA. That's probably why dating at this camp isn't quite considered gross because campers aren't related unless they have the same godly parent, which reinforces the idea that campers with two different godly parents date, instead of people with the same immortal mother or father.

I excused myself from the armory because I had to go to the restroom. When I was leaving the bathroom, I saw something out of the corner of my eye: a note was on our cabin. I didn't know how I could see it in the distance, but I could. I slowly walked back to the class, and began work again.

Once class was over, I marched straight to my cabin. Everyone was crowding around the note, trying to read what it said, while Audrey was just simply admiring the carvings of the gods on the side of the cabin. I pushed through the crowd to read the note:

Skip the Campfire tonight.

Go straight to the dining pavilion.

We adults must chat with you

~ Nico

We did as we were told. During the campfire, all of us snuck back to the dining pavilion, where we found all of the adults: Uncle Nico, Aunt Thalia, Aunt Katie, Uncle Will, Uncle Pollux, Aunt Hayley and Aunt Clarisse and Uncle Chris.

All of them lounged at the tables as we walked in, until finally, Edgar spoke up:

"What did you call us here for?"

"Well," Aunt Thalia said "Due to the fact Anthony, Alexis and Audrey's parents are missing, along with Dear Nicole; all of us adults have decided to go and look for them."

Okay, Simple. Let them do the dirty work for us, I thought to myself sarcastically. I mean seriously, what were Audrey and Alexis thinking about sneaking out? We've barely done any training.

"Wait," Alexis said. Oh, this can't be good "We are their _children._ We deserve to be the ones to save them!"

"Alexis, I wouldn't─" I began to say. Audrey cut me off.

"Alexis is right. Just because you guys have more training than us…" But her voice trailed off as I began to think: If all of our Aunts and Uncles and even parents, in some cases, are going on this quest, after they've gotten all the training they have, than why do Alexis and Audrey still have their hearts set on going to the Underworld to free our parents, when we don't even know if they are really there?

"Like it or not kids, we're leaving on the quest in five days. Besides, you guys better head on back to the campfire before anyone notices your gone." said my Aunt Katie. Alexis and Audrey gave the slightest groan, and then all of us headed back off to the Campfire.

Apparently, nobody noticed we were gone, but the campfire ended more quickly than expected, and everybody was told to go back to bed, right after one of our campers, Hayden Corey, the daughter of Melinoe almost got eaten by a harpy. It legit picked her up, and was about to clamp its jaws into her jugular in a vampire like-state, but Chiron ordered it otherwise. The harpy dropped her, almost into the fire, and she went into absolute shock. She almost got mad enough to use her powers to get into everyone's mind and drive them insane.

The next morning, Chiron told camp that this weekend was a free-time weekend, because it was going to be the summer solstice tomorrow, and apparently, ever since the war, it's been a big thing at camp to have the day before and the summer solstice as a free time day. That must excite the Hermes cabin, who will probably pulling pranks and stealing and lot in that spare time.

However, Alexis, Audrey and I have this plan:

Okay, so Audrey came up with it. Basically, we plan on getting as much as training as we can get, and we're going to leave just two days before the demigod adults leave. I was against it, but somehow, they persuaded me. All I remember is them getting a Hecate kid named Kendra Baker, who waved her hands in a magical gesture, muttered something in Ancient Greek, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I went along with the plan, and for some reason, I can't go back to going against it. What could be wrong with the plan?

The strange part was that none of the adults we're suspicious about this. They didn't ask why we want training in our free time.

Closing all of the windows and doors in our room in the Mixed-Blood cabin, Alexis, Audrey and I stayed up after curfew and talked plan:

"Okay, so we're leaving tomorrow at 9:30, right?" Alexis asked

"I think so." I answered "I still think we should go a bit later just to assure ourselves everyone is asleep."

"That would be smart," Audrey implied

"Okay, we'll go at 9:45 then. Anyways, we still have to find some way to figure out our powers which come from the Poseidon side. We're related to one of the Big Three and we barely know how to control our powers coming from dad's side!" I pointed out.

"That's true." Alexis agreed "Maybe we could try tomorrow, but if we don't figure out─" I cut her off.

"Here," I said, reaching over to the nightstand "I have a glass of water." I gently put it on the floor. I moved my hands in a gesture, trying to form a bubble from the water.

"Just what are you doing?" Audrey asked

"I was trying to form a bubble. Sorry." I said the 'Sorry' sarcastically. Alexis got off the bed. She waved her hands in the same gesture I did, but still, nothing.

"Let me try." Audrey began to get up, but then I stopped her

"You're barely a part of dad, Audrey." I reminded her "Your probably not as good as controlling water." She ignored me, and tried manipulating water the same way we did. Maybe we couldn't control fresh water, and only sea water. There was a noise outside that sounded like waves crashing amongst each other violently. I walked over to the window and pulled on the string, opening the shades. I stood there, awe-struck.

"You guys should probably see this." I said, almost loud enough to wake up all the others. Audrey and Alexis walked over to my side and peeked out the window. They shared the same face. Two giant balls of water floated right outside of our window, and out near the beach, a new one rose from the surface. It floated right next to the others.

Then, Alexis tried something strange. She pushed me out of the way, and before I could finish my protest of 'Hey, what are you doing?' she separated her hands as if to clap, which was just what she did. Suddenly, the three giant bubbles merged, and created one, giant bubble of water.

We heard knocking on the door. Uh-oh. I pushed Audrey in front of me, trying to get her to answer it. Apparently, she was against this. She grabbed Alexis's shoulders and pushed her towards the doorway. Objecting, Alexis pulled my arm and pushed me in front of her. Well that was pointless. Tenderly, I opened the door. Valerie and Edgar came marching in.

"What are you guys still doing up?" Edgar half-screamed

"Its past curf─" Valerie began. She stopped herself and looked past us.

"What is _that_, outside the window?" Edgar demanded. Both Alexis and I looked out the window and remembered the giant sphere of water.

"Oh," I said "We uh, kind of learned another power coming from the Poseidon family." Valerie looked past the ball and back to us.

She said, "Anyways, what are you guys doing up after curfew?"

I dramatically looked around the room as if saying 'even walls have ears', then quickly closed the blinds. Just as I was about to close the door, Julia and Austin walked straight in.

"Okay?" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"What are you guys doing up? It's past curfew, the harpies are probably gonna─" She froze "What's outside the window? It sounds like waves crashing amongst each other. And the beach is _not_ that close to our cabin." I quickly opened the shades revealing the giant ball of seawater, and then closed them again.

"Answer the question!" Julia said, obviously growing impatient.

"If we tell you," Audrey said "You must promise you won't tell anyone." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We're going on a quest to find Nicole, and our parents." I said. Suddenly, their faces went awe-struck. They started shouting things like 'Are you crazy?' or 'Why in your right mind are you gonna do that?' and quickly, Alexis, Audrey and Me covered all of their mouths to shut them up. When they stopped screaming, we let go.

"Why are you guys doing that?" Valerie questioned.

"They're our _parents_." Alexis reasoned "Think about it guys, if your parent's were missing, wouldn't you want to find them?" They looked amongst themselves, but then slowly, but also sadly, they nodded.

"Exactly," I stated, trying not to sound mean.

"Well," said Edgar "The problem is you guys don't really know where they are."

"We believe they are being held captive in the Underworld." I said

"Still," Julia articulated "What if they aren't in the Underworld?"

"Then that would suck," Alexis said "But where else could they be?" Nobody seemed to think of an answer.

"So," I said after a certain amount of silence "You guys are gonna keep your word? We aren't going on this quest?"

"Well," Valerie said. This can't be good. "Edgar and I would like to come. Besides, you guys could use the power of Zeus and Hades, couldn't you?"

"We could. But we don't." Audrey reasoned.

"Well, what if all of us want to come?" Julia stated

"Then─" I began. Austin cut me off.

"You wouldn't want your secret getting out, would you?" I wanted to protest, but if we didn't want their parent's figuring out we're leaving on this quest, of course we _had_ to do what they want.

"Fine," said I "We'll let you─"

"Anthony!" said Alexis and Audrey simultaneously. I looked at them, giving them a death glare. I had a mind conversation with Alexis. For some reason, we figured out we were telepathic towards each other, when Aunt Katie and Uncle Will were telling us the gifts we were given from the gods as babies. Apparently, our telepathy was a gift from Athena.

_What are you guys doing? _ I said to Alexis with my mind.

_You can't just let them go with us! They could end up in danger! _ Replied Alexis

_As much as I hate thinking of that, _I said telepathically _The only way we're going to actually get away on this quest is if we give them what they want._ I realized all of the others noticed we were looking at each other weirdly, as if we were really having an aloud conversation, but without words. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Alexis said "You guys can come. Just don't tell anyone!" They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey," someone's voice said "What about me?" I saw Aiden standing in the doorway.

"We already have enough people." I said

"I can help. I have magical items. Follow me." Everyone followed, even though all of us Jacksons wanted to stay. We walked into Aiden's room. While in the hallway, Julia caught up with me.

"Do you guys even know how much trouble you're going to get into?" she said.

"Says the person who wants to come on the quest." I heard Alexis mutter something to Valerie, and if I'm not mistaken, she said "They _so_ like each other." To get her back, I went back into a conversation with her.

_Alexis likes Edgar _I sang in a song like tune.

_Shut up. _She told me.

By the time we got into Aiden's room, he was holding a map that looked like one of those ancient treasure maps.

"_This," _Aiden said "Is a map to the Keys of Persephone. Given the keys, the map will show you both the entrance to the Underworld _and_ the keys will give you a way out. There are four keys, and you need them _all_ to open the escape route. Now, that I've given you a magical item that helps, can I come?" I thought about it for a second. If this really could help us get in and out of the Underworld, then maybe, just maybe…

"Fine. You can come on the quest with us, but─" I was cut off by the screech of a harpy. Everyone quickly collapsed on the floor, while Aiden zoomed over to the lamp, shut it off and collapsed on the bed. I heard some flapping of wings outside of the window, but then, the thing I took to be a harpy let out a sound: which I took to be a sigh, and flew back to wherever harpies hide in this camp.

The next morning was hectic at the Mixed-Blood cabin table, and at least all of the questions were answered and there was something to talk about.

My first class that day was sword fighting over in the arena, and of course, I had to get stuck with the "H" cousins for practicing.

The "H" cousins are, well, cousins, but that's not all. They all are the sons and daughters of the Sisters of Fate. Clotho, the spinner of the thread of life, is the mother of Hannah Powell. Because of Clotho being her mother, she has the ability to create a new human being for a certain amount of time in a battle. Lachesis, the sister of Fate who measures a certain length on the life thread, is the mother of twins Hector and Heather Powell. If you're wondering why they all have the same last names, it's because all three sisters fell in love with a man from the same Powell family: Clotho with Vincent, Lachesis with Patrick, Atropos with Cory.

As I was saying, both Hector and Hannah are the children of Lachesis, and, as long as their mother is okay with it, they can affect how long someone lives.

Finally, there's Henry Powell, the son of Atropos. He's the same age as me, while Hector and Hannah are Audrey's age of 14, while Hannah Powell is 16.

Let's just say Henry isn't someone you want on your bad side. His mother, Atropos cuts the thread of life, and decides when someone dies, and if his mother is okay with it, she'll let him snap the thread on your life, so to speak.

I let all of them beat me, but I think they saw through my act. They're intense blue eyes didn't move off of me until we were instructed to leave the arena, which was shortly after we finished our sword fight practicing with each other.

At the rock climbing wall, I almost got smashed flat.

Towards the end of the day, right before dinner, I was with Gabrielle and Zach Rohland, who are children of Nyx, Goddess of Night. Make sure you call Gabrielle, Gabby though. You wouldn't want losing your hand, would you?

"Finally almost night time," said Zach, the younger brother of Gabby.

"I know," Gabby agreed. "So you guys are really gonna sneak out?" I coughed up the nectar I was drinking.

"How did you─"

"My mother saw you and your other mixed-blood friends talking late at night after curfew."

"Well, yes. We are going to sneak out on a quest. But can you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm good at keeping secrets." Gabby said. She looked over at Zach. "Zach, you're not gonna tell Anthony's secret, right?" I laughed at her sarcasm. She yawned.

"You don't know how hard it's been. I used to be nocturnal, but there are no classes at night. Plus, I'd be eaten by harpies. I have to wake up to, _sunlight_." She said _sunlight _with distaste. She had a point, though. I wouldn't want to be eaten by harpies. I felt sort of sorry for the fact that she used to be nocturnal and everything. Isn't that bad for your health, anyways?

Dinner rolled around quickly, and finally, it was almost curfew. As I was walking to my cabin, I noticed the giant ball of water was still there. I was surprised I hadn't noticed.

"Cool." A voice said. I turned around to find Emily Brooks, a daughter of Poseidon. I had met her in Pegasus riding class, and I was relieved when she actually told me I wasn't the only one that horses spoke into the head of.

"Hi." I said, gently

"You _do _know how to get that down, right?" She said

"Not a clue." I told her. She waved her hands in a magical gesture, and the water seemed to respond to her. As a few drops of water trickled onto my head while she was directing the ball of water towards the ocean, I said,

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

As I walked back into my cabin, I could've sworn I saw Julia peeking out the door, and if I wasn't mistaken, which I probably was, her face was raging with anger. By the time I got back inside, she was fine.

I quickly packed everything, as did Alexis and Audrey, and I went to do a check on everyone else.

Valerie and Edgar. Check

Austin. Check

Julia. Almost done.

Aiden. Oh god.

Aiden almost forgot the map. I picked it up off the table, and said

"Why don't I take this? We wouldn't want to forget it." He agreed and told me he was famous for loosing things, and I laughed. I left the room and found a safe place for the map in my backpack.

Slowly and carefully, without making a sound, all of us eight mixed-bloods left the cabin. As we silently straggled over the boundary line, I looked at my Aunt Thalia's pine tree on Half-Blood hill, and took off with everyone else.

**Disclaimer: I added a lot of characters in this chapter, and even added some characters of the people who sent character forms! Now, time to be dramatic *spins around then spins back* How will the quest go? What kind of trouble will they run into? When will Ren Aberdale lose her virginity?**

**Ren: Hey!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, sorry, I was reading the pages of dramatic questions and I accidentally skipped a page, let's see: **_**How will the quest go? What kind of trouble will they run into? **_**Ah, here we are: When will the audience get to know what happens on the quest? Well, there's only one way to find out: Review! All you have to do is press that button down there and type some stuff :D**


	9. Edgar's a TV Show Host

**A/N: This chapter's kind of short, but I guess it's pretty good. There are going to be a few surprises in here!**

**Anthony: Ooh! I like surprises!**

**Disclaimer: There not good surprises.**

**Anthony: Aww.**

**Disclaimer: Anyway, I suppose I must say it. I do not own Percy Jackson. I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson. I wish I owned him, and all of the characters, but I don't. And that's just how my evil plan with threatening Rick Riordan begins *grinning while pulling up paper with plan***

**Police officer: Evil plan with Rick Riordan?**

**Disclaimer: No! *crumples up paper and throws behind self***

**Police officer: *shrugs* Okay, I was gonna ask if I could help.**

**Disclaimer: Yes… A police officer if a devious mind… Disclaimer likey :D**

The night was a blur, but I can recall some vague things─ As far as I can remember, we escaped camp and got to a bus station. With the money we had a Hermes kid steal for us, we bought tickets and our stop was last, which gave us plenty of time to do some talking and sleeping. When the bus hit our stop, we got out and sat down at a bench, which apparently belonged to the Bed and Breakfast across the street. A woman let us stay there for a night with no charge, and that's all I can remember.

When I woke up, I took a shower and dressed quickly. As I waited for the others to finish what they were doing, which was either: sleeping, watching T.V., showering or dressing, I sat on my laptop looking at Google Earth, trying to find the location for the store that currently holds one of the Keys of Persephone. I must have looked at the map a bunch of times, but it still said the same place: Kate's Bookstore. After what seemed like forever, I found it, and printed the directions on Map Quest.

"Got it!" I yelled, triumphantly

"Great," Audrey said "Are we ready to go now?" She was looking at everyone else who seemed to give her a nod that said something like "Sure, I guess?"

We went downstairs for breakfast, when Edgar suddenly pulled out a video camera. He filmed himself.

"Welcome, Camp Half-Blood," Edgar spoke "To 'Part One' of our amazing quest!" I chuckled. He sounded like one of those, talk-show people.

"You're seriously documenting this?" Alexis demanded

"Why yes I am!" Edgar answered

"You have no life!" Alexis told him, sarcastically and jokingly.

"I wouldn't be talking, Ms. Jackson, because once I figure out more powers over the dead, I might to send you to the Underworld!" He joked back. I laughed. As they continued their sarcastic fight, I grabbed the camcorder from Edgar's hands.

"Isn't this just a lovely fight?" I said, annoying Edgar and Alexis. As everyone else laughed, we re-watched the video and laughed.

When our breakfast came, we half-pigged out and half-acted anorexic; it's hard to explain. We wanted our energy for later, but we also needed to be active enough to not be slow or anything.

After breakfast, we headed for our first destination: Kate's Bookstore. As we were looking at the directions, Edgar continued his video.

"As you can see right now, we are looking for the first Key of Persephone located in─" I cut him off.

"Okay seriously Edgar, turn that thing off. We need to focus. Besides, people are gonna walk by us and be all like 'Hey that kid was saying the Greek gods exist.' And then we'll become the victims of a wild goose chase."

"I wouldn't be talking," Edgar pleaded "You're the one wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt!" Even though he was wearing a camp shirt himself.

"All of us are wearing Camp shirts," Julia reasoned "But it doesn't matter. It's not like the name of the camp will make them figure out the secret." The argument went on for a little while longer, until, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sign, which to me, looked like: AKE'TS OEKRBOSTO. But even with my dyslexic eyes, I knew it read Kate's Bookstore.

The eight of us walked into the store, and as we did, a bell hanging above the doorway rung. If you haven't seen Audrey looking at this bookstore, you've never seen someone truly amazed.

This place would've satisfied a nerdy giant. Not only was it big, but it was full of books. Before Audrey could run over to a shelf and say 'This is the book I've been looking for my whole life' or something like that, I stopped her.

"Were here for the Key," I said "Not the books." She pouted in a child-like manner. I laughed, and so did everyone else. That's when a strange looking woman came in. She didn't look like a typical librarian, but I assumed she was the owner of the place, seeing as her nametag read "Kate." Surprisingly, I was able to read it because it was black on white, which is a good mix for a dyslexic person. She had dark brown hair, which she wore in a giant braid, going down her back. Her intense green eyes reminded me of those of the Hecate kids at camp.

"Hello," She said. She had a form of middle-eastern accent. "Could I help you find any books?" She sounded like a school librarian talking to little kids. At least she did to me. I pushed Audrey a bit towards the woman. I knew there would be some sort of book she wants in here.

It was only when Audrey started speaking, did we black out.

_ Alexis!_ I shouted mentally. All I could hear was the sound she makes when she's sleeping.

_Alexis!_ I continued to shout in my mind.

_Wake up! Well, not wake up, but respond to me!_ This somehow did the trick. She responded with a groaning _What?_

_ How long have we been asleep? _I asked

_How should I know?_ She replied _All I know is that we blacked out. Besides, how are we gonna get out of this sleep?_

_ I don't know,_ I told her, and I was honest. I don't know why me and Alexis just _couldn't_ wake up.

_We've got to get up somehow. Time is ticking is on our quest!_

_ Yeah, but how are we suppose to wake the others? We can't just talk to them mentally like we can to each other! And remember, we aren't being timed on this quest. There isn't any specific ending time._

_ Yeah but the longer we're here, the bigger possibility the rest of them are dead. Besides, let's just try getting up,_ she told me.

Attempt One. Failed.

Attempt Two. Almost made it.

Attempt Three. Mission Complete.

"How long have we been sleeping?" I asked. I looked at the clock in astonishment. We had been asleep for two days. How I knew this? This store had one of those clocks that tell you the time, the date, and whether or not it's A.M. or P.M.

I looked around the store. I noticed the bookstore woman, Kate. But she was standing next to somebody else. He had white hair, and wore a black, glittering cloak. He had an aura, which made me sleepy. Had he been the cause of all of us blacking out?

"What's going on here?" I asked. Kate steeped forward.

"Well, Anthony Poseidon Jackson," Kate said. I wondered how she knew my name, or even my middle name, for that matter. Her voice sounded different than before. The first time we heard it, she sounded sweet and delicate. Now she sounded strong and powerful. "You already know the Greek gods are alive. How did you not suspect us earlier?

"Who are you?" I asked

"Let me show you. Add an "H" and an "E" right before Kate. Then, change the "K", in Kate, to a "C." All better now?" Without too much trouble, I realized, that this woman, was Hecate, goddess of Magic.

"You're lucky your parents and your silly friend Nicole were able to come to your school in time. That empousa I sent apparently was not worthy for─"

"You sent that thing with the fiery hair?"

"Of course I sent it! Empousai serve only one person only. Me."

"Why are you after us?" Alexis demanded

"We're only trying to stop a prophecy. Besides, little ones, you don't want to be part of the prophecy. You could end up killed. We promise you, we will end your lives so quickly you won't even notice!" Hecate said. I was wondering if I was still gonna be friends with some of my "Hecate kid" friends at camp. I don't think that would work out to well if their mother is a maniac who's after me.

"Morpheus," Hecate continued "Awaken the others. I wanna put up a good fight with these imbeciles."

"As you wish, mistress." The man in the cloak said. Okay. So me and Alexis, and the other six of us, are trapped in a room with two minor gods. This shouldn't end pleasantly.

Morpheus snapped his fingers, and Alexis and I were able to see the eyes of Edgar, Valerie, Julia, Aiden, Audrey and Austin, rather quickly. They stood up.

"What just happened?" Austin asked.

"Who's the psycho who looks like he's trying to impersonate Dumbledore?" Aiden implied. Morpheus's eyes flashed murderously.

"Um, Aiden. I wouldn't─"

"Let me make this quick," said Hecate "I'm Hecate. This is Morpheus. We're powerful minor gods, and you're going to battle us!"

"You sound enthusiastic about this battle." Edgar teased. Hecate wove her hands. Iron bars slammed over the bookstore windows, and you could hear the _click click_ of the door locking. Hecate looked at Morpheus with a dismissive glance. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind but the smell of what I would guess to be a cloud; more specifically, a dream cloud.

Hecate waved her hands. A burst of energy came out, and all eight of us were blasted backwards. I got up. I started advancing towards Hecate, but she merely laughed. Suddenly, a fireball appeared. It whipped right by my head, only to pass Hecate by an inch. She laughed.

"You think you can beat me?" She said. I hid among the bookshelves. I guess this place has more hiding places than I thought. As I was about to sneak up on the sorceress, another fireball made up of the color black landed in front of me, blocking my path with a wall of black fire. I looked around, guessing who threw it. Then, I noticed Valerie and Edgar making the balls of fire in their hands.

"Watch it!" I yelled "You almost burned me!"

"As if were new to this?" Edgar answered.

"How did you learn to use your powers anyway?"

"Mom and dad taught us!" Valerie said "He's better at making lightning, though!"

"I can create a black ball of fire as well as you can!" Objected Edgar.

"Um, hello!" I screamed, getting their attention "Were kind of in the middle of a battle here." That was when Hecate snuck up on me. I turned around, hearing the footsteps, and she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, I could only move in slow motion. Everything else seemed to be going fast, except for Hecate and me. I dodged behind a bookshelf in slow motion, just before purple fire that burned several books on the shelf could burn my hair instead. Suddenly, I could move in fast motion again. It was only then, that I noticed, that Hecate's magic only seemed to be working from a book. How I didn't notice the book in her hands before, I didn't know. But I knew one thing: We needed to separate her and what I guessed to be her book of spells.

I ran over to Aiden.

"You're related to Hermes, right?" I asked of him.

"Yeah?" He answered, like it was stupid for me to be asking him a question like that in a time like this.

"Do you know any powers having to do with stealing this?" I demanded.

"Yeah, it's simple. I can just─" I interrupted.

"Then get Hecate's SpellBook!"

"Simple," Aiden said, before disappearing in a small flash of light. He appeared next to Hecate, and then simply took her book of spells. That was when I noticed he was invisible to only her. He looked at her, as if to make sure she didn't notice him, and teleported himself next to me.

"Hand the book to me!" Austin shouted. That screwed us. Hecate looked in her hand where she was just carrying a book, and noticed it was gone. She was powerless. But she didn't want to make it sound that way.

"I still have the standard powers of a god," Hecate said, her voice quivering.

"Not according to Chiron, you don't!" I reprimanded

"Give me the SpellBook!" She screamed

"And let you kill us?" Alexis asked. She laughed "I don't think so." This was when we were revealed a darker side of Hecate. She lunged at us. I threw the book towards Austin, since he had requested the use of the book. She quickly turned. As she started quickly advancing towards him, Austin started flipping through the pages, as if it were his favorite book, and he was trying to find his favorite scene, with the page memorized. She was about to take it from him, but then, something happened. He shouted something in Ancient Greek. It suddenly looked as if all the weather in the world had gone bad. A raincloud appeared outside. Lightning struck at Hecate, and she disappeared. I felt the earth shake, as if there were an earthquake. There was a gust of wind, as if there were a powerful tornado was summoned every time Hecate disappeared. Then, the raincloud disappeared outside. The wind stopped, and the bookstore stopped shaking. I wanted to look at the spell he casted, and ask him if he was a wizard of some sort, but we had other problems to worry about at the moment.

"Well. We've got Hecate covered, but we still have to find the first key of Persephone." I noticed. Some people nodded in agreement, as if this battle had never happened. We started looking around the store. I checked behind the front desk. Nothing but a computer and some trash cans full of tissues. Julia told everyone there was nothing inside the faculty closet. Edgar looked through some of the trash cans, to no avail. We started looking through all of the bookshelves and books, to see if there were any keys there. But there weren't.

That was when I got an idea. I picked Hecate's book of spells. I flipped through the pages. In the back cover of the book, there was a slot. Inside this, contained a key.

It was a golden key. It reminded me of the keys they had in the gift shop of the Grand Floridian Hotel in Disney world. It looked basically the same, except it was shinier and looked a different shade of gold. Just like I remembered, the key's there had an F on it for Floridian. This one had a P on it, which I guessed stood for Persephone.

"Found it," I said. Everyone crowded around me. I found it interesting.

"Come on," I said "We've got to keep moving. We've been gone for two days already." We walked outside the bookstore. Leaning on one of the clear glass walls was a woman. She was pretty, and reminded me a little bit of Nicole's mom, Juniper, who's a tree nymph. She wore sandals, and just by looking at her, you could tell she was a major Earth protector. Birds seemed to be a bit attracted towards her, as they flew around her. She had perfect tanned skin, as if she lay under the sun all day without having the ability to be sunburned. She had brown, silky hair, and eyes as green as the leaves on a Cypress tree. She wore a laurel wreath on her head, but it seemed very natural, and it seemed as if she didn't get it from Ancient times. I considered her to be a goddess, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Hey you." She said, pointing to Austin. "You're in trouble." She grabbed him by the sleeve, as if to bring him somewhere, but he hit her arm off.

"What are you doing?" I demanded

"Who do you think you are?" asked Julia, strictly. The woman stepped forward, and looked us all, very carefully in the eyes.

"I am Gaia," She said "Goddess of the Earth."

**Anthony: Cliffhanger, are you kidding me?**

**Disclaimer: *dramatic voice* Why is Gaia, the goddess of the Earth with Anthony and his friends? What future troubles will they run into while trying to find the Keys of Persephone? There's only one way to find out! Review! Review! Review! It's quite simple, actually. Apparently, you just have to click that blue button that reads "Review this chapter" and then you can type why you liked it! Cool huh?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. We Borrow Somebody's House

**A/N: Okay, I have some very important things to tell you. First of all, during this month, I might not be able to update as much as I want to, because I was grounded due to the fact that my parents were freaking out at my sister and I because we were at the mall with our friends, and though I was against it, I was told we would be there for roughly three hours. It took forever to find all the people we needed because someone lived in a confusing place, then we roamed the mall and apparently the movie started at 9:30, so we saw the movie (I wanted to see the movie, but I didn't at that moment because I told mom and dad we would probably be back like ten). They were looking for us until eleven thirty at night. Anyways, sorry for the whole "telling you about my social life and getting grounded" thing. I just had to tell you why I wouldn't be updating much. Anyways, second on the agenda, Rachel Grimes (you'll learn more about her in the chapter), is based off my sister. She's exactly like Thalia, and she always complains about Rachel's in books/movies being either: the one to die first, the one who's evil, or the blonde with huge boobs. I tried explaining to her that Rachel Elizabeth Dare isn't all that bad (even though I want to cast her into Tartarus for trying to get in between Percabeth.) Third, one of my friends pointed out that I accidentally brought Nicole back in chapter six. I don't want to go and fix that, because then you'll just get an e-mail saying chapter six was reposted. Pretend Nicole was Renee or Carmen or something. Fourth, I'm thinking about starting some other fanfictions (of course, still Anthony Jackson related), but I've posted a new story, called "The New Olympian Gods", a one-shot about Percy and his friends becoming gods. I might write a prequel to the Anthony Jackson series (again, another one-shot). Lastly, I've been checking out the traffic for my story, and it's been doing pretty good. But I request one thing. Could you please review whenever you can? I'm a little new to fanfiction, so ideas and support would be nice. I get nearly 600 clicks on that story about every time I update, plus the people who have story alerted me (Thank you people who did! And people who have favorite author-ed me.). I personally don't think a review per each chapter is the hardest thing in the world to do. Anyways, thanks for taking time to read this important author's note after probably wanting to read chapter ten so badly because of the cliffhanger I left in chapter nine. So here you go, Chapter Ten!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I've been hearing these… these voices… They keep telling me to say it… But I… want… credit for… ALRIGHT! I don't own Perc… Percy Jackson and the Olymp… Olympians… But I wish I did! And I… CREEPY VOICES GO AWAY!**

Now, when you're a mixed-blood or demigod, you would expect your life couldn't get any more shocking with knowing the Greek gods exist. But when this woman told me that she was Gaia, I, of course, said something incredibly smart like "Um… alright?"

"Not to be disrespectful or anything," said Valerie "But what did Austin do wrong?"

"I'll tell you what he did wrong!" said Gaia. She waved her hands. The door to the Bookstore flung open, and Hecate's Book of Spells floated into her hands.

"Austin," said Gaia "Has casted a spell which only _I_ am allowed to use."

"I didn't know!" Austin told her. Gaia pointed her index finger to giant letters, in bold, written in red. She read aloud:

"FORBIDDEN SPELL: ONLY FOR GAIA TO USE!"

"I'm sorry!" Austin said "Hecate was advancing towards me. I didn't know. Plus, we were in a bit of a sticky situation. We're trying to find our friend Nicole, along with the parents of Anthony, Alexis and Audrey. Considering you're a goddess, you should know who I'm talking about."

"Very well. I suppose you are telling the truth. Keep in mind, if you _do_ cast that spell again without my permission, I will make sure you end up in Tartarus." Gaia warned "Understand?" Everyone quickly nodded.

"I suppose you will need some help." Gaia said, pointing to the map. She circled a certain area on the map, down near the Massachusetts area. She tapped it, and suddenly, all of us were teleported there.

We were standing in front of a two story colonial. It had beautiful green grass and fresh apple trees.

"You may use this place for the night," Gaia told us "I will send you all some help." I wanted to ask what she meant.

"Help?" Audrey asked "What do you mean help?" But it was too late. All of a sudden, leaves started quickly wrapping around Gaia, like a tornado. Quickly, they fell to the ground, and Gaia was no longer there.

"Well," I said "Let's go inside, shall we?"

The house was nice and air-conditioned. The walls were painted a color of baby blue. We gave ourselves a quick little tour, but before we could finish it, we were shocked by something. About twelve people sat in the living room.

"Uh," I said "Hi?"

"We are the _help_ Gaia sent you."

"How come you look, sort of, I don't know, transparent?" asked Valerie

"All of us are demigods from the past," one of them explained. He was obviously a son of Athena. He had those same features most Athena children have: Blonde hair, grey eyes, and a deep tan. "All of us are dead, except for her," He continued. He gestured to a Japanese girl in the corner. "We are helping you learn to use your powers as a request from Gaia."

It was only when the man had said he was dead that I had noticed most of them were looking at least fifty percent transparent.

"Now, I want to split you all up into groups," said the Japanese girl. She wore a nametag that read _Rachel Grimes_ on it. I could tell she was obviously a daughter of Zeus. Not only did she look like my Aunt Thalia, but she appeared to have the same taste in music, and punk clothes and the color black too. She was obviously controlling. "In each part of the house," Rachel continued "Each room has a different label. We know which gods are your grandparents, so everyone, go and find the room you were assigned! I'm a daughter of Zeus. My name is Rachel, spelled R-A-C-H-E-L. I say this because I hate when people add the extra "A." I see no point in it. The name just becomes longer that way!" I couldn't believe her. Calm down, we've known you only less than two minutes. One minute, for that matter.

For two hours, I spent time in the Poseidon room, while for the other two hours, I spent time outside for Athena, with Alexis and Audrey. I walked into the room marked _Poseidon_ on it. A man stood there, and at first, I thought he could've been either my dad, or his identical twin brother. I guess most demigods really do look like their Olympian parents. For us mixed-bloods, we look like either our parents, or the Olympian we are most like. For instance, Julia's eyes had changed brown over the past few days, which how I noticed, I didn't know, but she's most like Demeter, and she's said to have dark hair and dark eyes. Any who, this man had my dad's sea green eyes and black hair, but I could tell the difference between the two in their faces.

I learned the basics of controlling water, and by the time I walked out of their, I could:

Breathe underwater

Communicate telepathically with other children of Poseidon (like Cyclopes)

Increase my strength, speed and combat skill upon contact with water.

The Athena class was _much_ harder.

It's not only that it was harder, but the teacher expected us to sit there and learn "excellent battle pull-offs" and "Greek verbs" or whatever. It was _so_ boring. In Greek class back at camp, it seemed much less boring, because we actually got to write a little bit and read, which at least kept my ADHD a little bit on low-key, what with the page-flipping and pencil writing and what not.

Finally, when all of the classes were over, we met together in the living room again.

"We dead ones must depart for the Underworld again," explained the teacher for Ares, "I'm glad I got Elysium or I swear I would've─" He didn't get to finish his sentence when all of the ghost-like teachers disappeared into the shadows and the air, leaving Rachel Grimes alone on the couch.

"So," she said "I guess I'm making dinner."

The dinner was overall good. The dining table was large enough to fit all nine of us. Rachel was making home-made teriyaki chicken, and I hadn't had Chinese food in a little bit less than a year. The thing that tortured me was that she would keep putting all this good looking Chinese food─ Jasmine rice, Chicken wings, and of course, the teriyaki chicken. As we waited for the food, I made some small talk with Edgar.

"How was class?" I asked

"The Hades class was good, the Zeus class was… interesting."

"Why?" I demanded "What'd she do?"

"Well first she interviewed us and wrote all the information down in this tiny notebook. I think she called it a "threat notebook."

"Okay?"

"Is it going to be done soon?" Alexis reprimanded

"Yes," Rachel said "Ow, Chest pains!"

"What?" Julia said. The second she said that, she wished she hadn't. Rachel seemed to have a good death stare. She reminded me so much of my Aunt Thalia, not just because of her looks, but she was also gothic like Thalia. They could form the same death glares, though this girl's seemed to be much scarier.

"I have costochondritis," she said "It's when all the cartilage on your ribs inflates. It's very painful."

"Yeah but it goes away, doesn't it?" I asked

"It stays with me my whole life," she continued "It goes on and off, but I die with it. I hate it." I could obviously understand why you would hate chest pains that stay with you your whole life, Rachel.

"Oh," Julia said, not trying to meet those deathly eyes of Rachel's. I noticed Valerie sitting in the living room. I quickly and quietly got out of my seat, and approached her. She seemed to be writing in some kind of journal. When I started talking, I apparently startled her, because she jumped.

"Hi." I said. Like I told you, she jumped.

"Hey," She responded "Is dinner ready?"

"Not yet. What are you writing about?"

"Well," she said "I kind of want to be an author when I grow up. Me and Edgar possess different careers we would like to fulfill, _very_ different careers. He wants to be an actor, or a TV show host, and I want to write stories."

"So what's this one about?" I questioned, craning my head to read what she had written.

"Well, this one's about the whole family reunion, coming to Camp Half Blood, and going on this quest."

"Okay so you're basically writing a book about the life of us mixed-bloods?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Valerie "Wanna read it? It's written in Greek, so it should be easy."

"Alright," I told her. I took the book from her hands, and began to read in my head. Her handwriting was a bit hard to read, but I could get a basic idea of the words. I was afraid that I would maybe be reading the words to Alexis if I read in my head, but apparently I was mistaken.

It all started with a simple family reunion.

Sure, the story that would change my life forever would be strange, but I always thought that maybe if something life changing would happen to me, it would be more special.

The story youre about to read will completely change the way you think of things. That is, of course if you believe me. Let me just get a few things straight. You shouldn't read this story if you know that some of your teachers, or even friends don't seem exactly _normal_. Hi, my name is Valerie Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Nico and Thalia di Angelo. My older brother Edgar will help me tell you the story, of how we discovered, we were mixed bloods, the offspring of two demigo

"Demigods?" I guessed and finished

"It would've been a complete thought if you hadn't interrupted me."

"It's good," I told Valerie. She smiled, and I smiled back.

"Thanks," said she "It's only the beginning though. I'm thinking about putting some stuff in there about me and Edgar's past life, because our teachers weren't exactly─" Rachel cut her off.

"It's ready!" Edgar went on a feeding frenzy. He started shoving food into his mouth as quickly as humanly possible, or, excuse me, mixed blood-ly possible. Since we're not totally human I don't think it would quite make sense if I said things that way.

That night, I had the strangest dream yet. I was standing in some sort of dark palace. Three leathery winged creatures flew around. I saw Nicole and my parents on the ground, tied up. They had blood marks on their faces, as if they were whipped. A man approached. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and liked to use his hands a lot as he talked.

"Are you going to admit to your crime now?" The man said.

"We, we…" My mom began to say. I saw one of the bird like creatures whip her, but it wasn't just any kind of whip. Fire danced along the rope, leaving another good size scar on her face. I wanted to tell them all to run, but my voice wouldn't work.

"Let the pain continue." He said. I screamed.

The dream shifted. This time, I was back in school at Maplewood Prep. Alexis, Audrey and I had just gotten out of Spanish class, and the buses were outside so that was obviously my last class for the day. Time seemed to speed up. The next thing I saw the eight of us on the quest were running away from a different school, with a fiery bird pursuing us. I knew we must've been somewhere tropical, because there were palm trees around. Three other kids were following us: twin boys and a girl, just a little bit younger than me. Well, in this dream, I actually seemed a bit aged up, so they were probably my current age.

The bird kept flying in back of us.

"You cannot escape me! Die, little ones!

The dream shattered when I woke up, shaking with fear.

Everyone was looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked

"Yeah," I mumbled "Just a… Just a dream."

"Okay," Julia said "But we need to get our rest up. We have to find the next key of Persephone tomorrow." I had totally forgotten. I quickly got out of the bed to the Poseidon room, and looked through my backpack. I pulled out the map. An area near Massachusetts began to ripple. Text appeared over Boston, revealing the next location.

"The next key is at…" I read what the new text was written as.

"Mad Sue's University of Arts and Crafts,"

"If we've gotta go to Massachusetts tomorrow," said Austin "We'd better get our sleep.

"I agree," A few people mumbled: Audrey, Aiden, Valerie. I wanted to object, and tell them about my dream, but they forced me to go back to sleep. I thought I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after the terrifying dream I just had, but the second my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

The next morning, Julia had made breakfast for us: everything from cereal to toast to bacon.

"Guys," I said

"Yeah?" Audrey responded, shoving a slice of toast into her mouth.

"My dream last night, mom and dad and Nicole were in it."

"What?" Alexis said

"It's true. They were being whipped by these bird creatures. They had leathery wings, ugly faces─"

"Sounds like a fury to me." said Rachel "Did a man with dark hair and dark eyes show up?" I was astonished

"How did you know?"

"I think its Hades. He's keeping your parents hostage."

"Well now we definitely know he's in the Underworld," Said Edgar.

"This is a disaster!" Alexis shouted "Their being tortured!"

"Did anything else happen?" Edgar demanded

"The setting of the dream changed," I told them "This time, we were being chased by this fiery bird. By _we_, I mean Me, Alexis, Audrey, Edgar, Valerie, Julia, Aiden and Austin. Twin boys and a girl a bit younger than us were following all eight of us. The bird said that we could not escape her. Die."

"After you finish breakfast," said Rachel, going off topic "You guys should head over to Massachusetts."

"How are we gonna get there in less than a day?" Valerie questioned.

"Simple," Rachel said "Cerberus!" She shouted. I was afraid she was going to summon the actual guard dog of the Underworld, but apparently I was mistaken. She had summoned a large dog with black fur and eyes as red as fire coals. It was only a little bit after did I realize resemblance from this dog, with the hound in my dream the night before the family reunion.

"This is my pet hellhound. He can take you there."

"I'm allergic to dogs," Aiden pointed out

"Not this one. It's not a real dog."

Rachel brought us outside, into a woods in the backyard which didn't seem to get very much light. She told us all to get onto Cerberus. We did, and I was surprised we all fit.

"Anthony," Rachel called.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Tell her where you want to go. She'll take you. Just be aware, she's gonna get tired.

"Okay," I said. I looked down at the hellhound, who was sopping his mouth wet with drool.

"Uh, can you take us to Boston, Massachusetts? Close to Mad Sue's University of Arts and Crafts? I think we─" I barely got to finish my sentence when Cerberus started running. I grabbed onto his collar. Alexis grabbed my hips. The pattern continued to everyone riding on the rear of Cerberus. Just before we hit a shadow, I could see nothing but darkness and feel nothing but the collar and cold air on my skin.

"It's called shadow-travel." Rachel explained. We were standing on a corner of a city which I assumed to be Boston. I saw a sign that read MAD SUE'S UNIVERSITY OF ARTS AND CRAFTS, THIS WAY! It had an arrow pointing a certain direction below it "One of the many reasons I bought this guy. The other reasons are because he was cute and he seemed like a nice pet.

"When did you get here?" I asked

"I followed. I'm going back to Camp next. I'll see you when you get back.

"Wait," I said. I was going to ask her if she'd like to join us on the quest, but before I could, she said

"I don't want to be a part of this quest. I wouldn't like walking in the sun all day. Plus, I have a problem with wanting to shower every day. My hair gets greasy, I feel sweaty and its gross. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I've got to go." She waved her hands. Suddenly, her body seemed to become a human figure, made out of nothing but lightning and electricity, which then soared off into the sky. A lightning bolt shaped south, right where Camp Half-Blood would be.

"Dad told me Zeus had a thing for dramatic exits," Austin said "I think I know where she gets it from."

"I feel like my face is peeling off." Julia told us.

"It'll settle down," I assured her "Come on," I said "We've got to go get the next key."

**Anthony: Oh great**

**Disclaimer: What?**

**Anthony: YOU ENDED THE CHAPTER RIGHT THERE!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah?**

**Alexis: Do you not get the point? This means we have to wait.**

**Disclaimer: Well, *grinning*, there is shortcut.**

**Julia: There is? What is it?**

**Disclaimer: Review!**

**Valerie: Oh. Of course.**


	11. I Steal A Camera to Stay Alive

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, I've noticed a lot of flaws in my chapters. First of all, the whole "Taylor Lautner" thing… Well, this takes place in 2030. He's not gonna be a teen anymore then. Just had to clear that up. I also accidentally brought Nicole back in chapter six. I've explained this earlier, but I just wanted to remind you that flaw was an accident. Since I've deleted the Author's Note before this chapter was put up, I'm going to tell new people: I started this story before The Lost Hero came out (Did anyone else read it?) and I didn't know some of the characters I brought in were going to be evil, plus I don't have some of the stuff mentioned in the first chapter. It would also be nice if you checked out the poll on my profile. I need to know what to do, so check out the poll after reading this chapter! Also, I've started a new thing, where I ask a question at the end of each chapter. Anyway, here you go, chapter eleven!**

**Disclaimer: **If I was Rick Riordan, the Lost Hero wouldn't have ruined Anthony Jackson for me.

"I thought you said it was just around the corner." said Valerie

"That's what the map said!" I yelled back at her "We just need to keep looking."

After what seemed like hopeless hours, which were really a few consecutive minutes, Valerie caught up with me.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said "It's just… We're going to get into a lot of trouble. I know it. I can almost _feel_ it."

"Hey, no problem," I said "This quest is about finding my parents, and I just want everyone to be as friendly as possible. If we weren't friends, then this wouldn't work out very much." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile too, but Edgar decided we'd sit down and rest a little bit. Apparently, we had to all agree to this or he would release hellhounds by opening a crevice within the Earth.

I reminded him that if he actually did that, we would become part of a nationwide police chase for getting caught on cameras or something. Long ago, when I was around seven or eight years old, a Secret Government Association had been putting our family under surveillance for a couple of months. I knew why now, but back then, I hadn't known. A camera from a supermarket had picked up my dad fighting some sort of monster out back. Of course, on camera it was just a giant black blur, but it was still caught on tape. I had heard about this that one night when we figured out Valerie's middle name was Nico's sister's name, Audrey being born mentally and not physically, et cetera.

After about ten minutes, we got on the move again.

Several hours later, shock filled all of us when Alexis finally shouted "I found it! There it is!" She pointed across the street to a new looking University. I had never seen an arts and crafts university, but the lawn had flower beds, apple trees with pomegranates and fresh oranges. There were a few statues here and there, but I didn't pay much attention to them. We walked up a long pathway of stone to the front door: two giant oak doors.

"Now the problem is," I said "How do we get in?"

"I'm not sure," Aiden said "We can't just magically make ourselves look like college students." We all mumbled in agreement.

"I have an idea," said Audrey. Of course she would be the one to come up with a plan. "Notice how the sign says 'Out to lunch at Bricco in Downtown Boston?'" She pointed to a sign that read what she said on the oak doors "We just go to Bricco, find a table, and I'll work it out from there."

"How are we gonna get her to convince us to let us in, though?"

"You'll see," Audrey said. She looked a little bit expectantly at Julia, as if she expected her to help with Audrey's little plan.

So we walked all the way to Downtown Boston, and got ourselves seats at Bricco. It was an Italian restaurant, which made Edgar and Valerie slightly sad, and I knew why.

They had an Italian heritage. One of their grandmother's, Maria di Angelo, had been killed when their other grandfather, Zeus, struck a hotel, trying to kill Nico and his older sister Bianca. Both Nico and Bianca had been ten and twelve or so at the time, and Hades' love had been killed. But that wasn't the only sad part. They hated seeing their father upset. All Nico really had _was_ his father, until he married Thalia, and Edgar and Valerie came along.

His mother was killed. His sister died fighting a prototype defunct of Talos, the robot, and Nico was left with nothing but the memory of Bianca, since his memory had been cleaned in the River Lethe, which is like giving the mind of a baby to him. He had no memory of his mother, and only got to see her one last time, during the second Olympian war, when he was in the Underworld. He'd been shown a scene of how his mother was killed and how Hades cursed the original oracle. Times had been so different back then. Now, a woman with red hair named Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the oracle. It was almost a century ever since Maria died.

They didn't have any grandmother's. Maria di Angelo was killed. Their other grandmother, Ms. Grace, was a TV actress, who died in a car crash two years before Thalia's resurrection from the pine tree, due to the fact Ms. Grace was a heavy drinker.

The food was good, satisfying Alexis, Audrey and I, because like I told you earlier, we had a thing for Italian food. We Jackson siblings got our usual: Chicken Parmesan for me, Lasagna for Alexis and Pasta for Audrey.

Edgar and Valerie didn't seem very hungry. It could have to do with the whole "Maria, their dead grandmother, was Italian is dead" thing, but I wasn't sure.

"Are you guys sure you aren't hungry?" I asked, just for reassurance from them. They nodded.

Our booth was right behind a woman who didn't seem very hungry. She wore sunglasses, so I guessed she had problems with the glare of the sun getting in her eyes. She wore an obvious wig, so maybe she had cancer or something and didn't like the whole "being bald" thing.

By the time the meal was finished, I looked at Audrey.

"So," I said "When exactly are you gonna put your plan into action?"

"Just about now," she replied. Audrey looked at Julia. Julia snapped her fingers under the table, because I could hear the snap, and I saw her arm move slightly.

Wind seemed to ripple out from underneath the table. Julia turned around, and began to talk to the woman. I was gonna yell at her to shut up and stop bothering the woman, but she ignored me. The woman seemed to be in some sort of trance, or maybe a fake trance.

"You're the owner of Mad Sue's University of Arts and Craft's right?" Julia asked. The woman blinked multiple times, as if trying to process the words through her head.

"Yes," the woman said. We finished our lunch and followed the woman back to the University. Apparently, the woman really did own the university, because she had keys to get in, and she was too old to be a student, or at least I assumed she was too old to be a student behind the sunglasses and the wig.

We continued to follow the woman through the corridors of the school.

She still appeared to be in the trance like state Julia put her into. I fell behind and began talking to her.

"How did you do that?" I said "I mean, hypnotize her?" She nodded understandingly, as if knowing I would ask.

"It's a trick with the mist." She told me. "Hasn't Chiron at least showed you how to do that? I was taught by my parents, but I would assume he taught you. You appear to be one of his favorite students." She continued walking, and I stayed put for a few seconds, while everyone left me behind.

When I caught up with the group again, I asked the woman about the name of the university. She laughed gently.

"My real name is Susan. But when I was your age, a lot of children, more my friends, thought I was driven mad because of my interest in Arts and Crafts. My nickname was Sue. Then, they added 'Mad' and there you go! Mad Sue!" I had never thought about that. Well, what I mean is, I wouldn't want to name my university after an embarrassing nickname like that. Maybe that name was a lucky name for her or something. Maybe that was the name that made a man she was dating propose to her or something.

Finally, she came up to her office. She sat down in one of those chairs with the wheels, and to me, this felt like all of us Mixed-Bloods were in trouble with the principal at school; considering all of us were incredibly trouble-prone.

Julia did her trick with the mist again. She asked another question

"We're going to look around the University for One of Persephone's keys, alright?" Sue nodded, and our search began. Audrey, of course, was the one who came up with the plan, though I thought it was stupid. I mean, it's always "Split up and try looking," but Persephone seemed to put the keys in places with monsters, or evil gods, as challenges to heroes. If my calculations were correct, which usually they weren't, we were going to see some monsters here.

If there were any monster's here, it couldn't have been Sue. She seemed nice, but not too nice to be suspicious, but I guess everyone's a suspect until proven innocent.

So, because there were four floors to the university, we went off in groups. Edgar searched the second floor with Austin, because since Austin wasn't the most powerful mixed-blood here, a grandson of two of the big three gods, Zeus and Hades, would be helpful to him.

Valerie and Alexis both went off to look on the first floor, and they were still sprinting down the hallway, looking in doors and walls for the key.

Audrey and Julia were both sent to search on the third floor, which left Aiden and I to look on the top floor. We did some searching for a while, looking closets and classrooms. At one point, Aiden saw a small statue of a man. He punched it, and it fell to the floor, crushed to pieces.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Persephone's keys could be hidden anywhere," he told me "Don't worry, I'm not angry. I'm only looking for the key." I smiled. At least he wasn't angry. I still would find it a little bit weird if Persephone hid one of her keys in some of the very small amount of statues in this place.

Few minutes later, we all returned to the bottom floor, seeing if the others had any luck. None of us had. We were all incredibly frustrated.

"Well," Sue's voice said in the distance. She was still wearing her wig and oversized sunglasses. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Mad Sue began to approach.

"No," Julia said, walking up to her. "But I─" Sue cut her off

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Huh?" All of us, besides Julia, said in unison.

"Have I not already made it obvious enough, young mixed-bloods? I am your _enemy_." Thoughts were whirling around my head. I had sort of suspected her, but not really. I didn't think a monster would do a business store like an arts and crafts university, seeing that most monsters' lured kids into their traps by stores, as Nico told me. Aunt Katie told me to remember one thing: If it's too good to be true, it probably is.

"Who are you?" Alexis demanded

"Have you not guessed? I figured you would have with the wig, the oversized sunglasses, and the statues around here." Sue walked over to a wall. She aggressively pulled off a bulletin board, revealing words, written in Ancient Greek. It said: MAD SUE. Then, Sue waved her hand. The words began rearranging themselves on the wall, and finally made themselves into one word. The name I saw on the wall could've turned my heart to stone, literally.

It was only then that I realized "Mad Sue" was an anagram. It was an anagram for one of the scariest female monsters, or at least one of them, in all of Greek mythology. Medusa.

Just seeing those words, made all of us mixed bloods bolt for the door. We ran outside, but Medusa followed. Two nights ago, when our quest first started, when we were at the bed and breakfast, I heard a voice speaking in my head. Not one, but two voices. It was my two Olympian grandparents, Poseidon and Athena. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but I sure did now. They told me: You cannot be killed by what's on camera.

"Edgar!" I shouted.

"I'm not here." He said, somewhere in the distance, possibly hiding in a tree. I rolled my eyes.

"Give me your video camera!" Obviously, he didn't want this.

"Get your own camera!" I found him hiding behind a tree, and snatched the camera from his pocket. I flipped it open. It was one of those cameras, that just to be sure your filming yourself, had one of those flip recorders, in which you can see yourself, well, taping yourself. I had forgotten what they were called.

I turned it on, and saw my reflection. Of course, not only did I see mine. I saw some other people: Valerie, Austin, Audrey… and of course, _her._

She was taking off her wig. Under the wig, was golden, silky, shiny hair pinned down so slightly as if she were afraid it would turn, run and escape. She took the pin out of her hair, which began flaking. The golden hair changed into black hair, which began to squirm and hiss. I found myself staring at the snake-head herself. Her skin began turning over, as if her someone was taking a million tiny shovels and rolling her skin over to the other side, revealing green scales, like those of a snake. She looked over at a birdbath. She opened the head of it, like it was a secret agent type thing, and pulled out a bronze bow. On the other side of the entrance, was another birdbath, just like the other one. Opening that one, there was a full quiver. She sighed

"Ever since demigods began living long enough to have kids," she told us, in a new voice, sounding more reptilian. "I've learned to change some things. I figured demigods would be telling their kids about their adventures, and plenty of them have escaped my wrath. Therefore, I've changed my business, and name. Alas, I liked my old 'Aunty Em' name. Mad Sue is a horrible name, but it was the best I could come up with. I've also learned to make things less conspicuous, so I don't have many statues around here."

Before I could ask about the whole "Aunty Em," name, she began shooting arrows. Several hit the tree, one knocked down a statue, and that's when all of us began to run. At one point, she got angry and threw her bow to the ground. Suddenly, her legs began stretching, and stretching and stretching, into a long tail. Her skin did the same effect as before, when it looked like her skin was turning over. The long tail she had just made was covered in green scales. But now that she had grown a tail, I had expected her to be much faster or something. Turns out I was wrong. She didn't really have much strength to move the snake tail, but she was still pretty fast, and was good at dodging statues. Now with me, I had to look into the camera, dodge status, not run into trees, and "Be Careful" with Edgar's video camera. Medusa started chasing after Aiden when Alexis snuck up on me, using mom's cap of invisibility.

"Anthony." She said. I jumped.

"Don't do that again. Ever." I told her.

"Sorry," she told me "Anyway, I've got a plan."

"When did you suddenly become Audrey?" She rolled her eyes. She told me her plan, which I figured was a eighty five percent chance of getting me killed, a fourteen percent chance of getting everyone else killed, and one percent chance or saving us. She had this crazy idea that somehow I would be able to kill Medusa. I would think this would be more of Edgar, or Valerie, or Aiden's job. They were the most powerful here.

_No, _a man's voice inside my head told me _You are the son of the saviors of Olympus. You are just as powerful as anyone here._

I wanted to tell it _Shut up, this is none of your business_, but I could also agree with the voice. If my parents both saved Olympus, I was pretty powerful, right?

Though Medusa was still chasing Aiden, I was advancing from behind her. Austin was smart, and knocked a statue onto her tail, followed by Valerie and Julia. She couldn't move. That's when she outsmarted us. Her tail began to shrink, changing back into human legs. Quickly, she squirmed out from underneath the statues knocked onto her, and grew her tail back again. What a total fail, I wanted to tell them.

Medusa, whose senses seemed to be working terribly bad, kept on chasing Aiden. I already had my trusty pen, Riptide, in sword form. This is it, I thought. Either I'm going to save everyone, kill everyone, or become another victim to Medusa's horrible powers. I let my ADHD take over. I swung the sword, heard a yelp, and a sickening _Shra-hock!_

Golden dust rained above us. I felt something roll up against my foot. Gross, I thought. I was about to ask why her head hasn't disappeared when I remembered, that if anything from the monster stayed behind, it was a spoil of war, which is two good things: One, a future aid to battle, and two, when the monster explodes into dust, it really helps with the cleanup. Suddenly, I felt a cold type of metal on my leg. Carefully, without looking at Medusa's head, I picked up the piece of metal. When I was standing up straight again, I found myself holding a replica of the first key of Persephone we found. The key had been hidden in Medusa's hair of snakes.

"Good job." Someone said. I turned around. Renee Aberdale, Carmen Thomas, and a new girl were standing with us in the front lawn of the University. The new one had dark, brown hair, with streaks of black and light brown. She had Caucasian skin, like my dad's, and had a lanky build. Her eyes were sort of hazel-ish, since her eyes changed color from green to blue, and sometimes grey.

"When did you guys get here?" I demanded. They told me that they watched the entire thing, and then I asked them how the quest was going.

"We're already done," Carmen told us "The quest was only to find a special box. It was a special assignment from Chiron." I had learned the new girl's name was Sam Ramos, the girl Renee was telling me about on the tour of camp. She seemed kind of shy, but as soon as all of them left, she seemed to get louder. I assumed she was quiet and shy around strangers, but loud and random when around friends. As they left the University, Sam grabbed Carmen and Renee, and they soared through the air… if you consider two or three feet off the ground, up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Valerie asked

"I've been trying to get higher with flying all of these years," Sam told us "But it seems like it's not working." She, Renee and Carmen all floated to the ground gently, and continued walking in the same direction they were flying.

"Well," Edgar said "At least Anthony got the key for us. What was it like killing your first monster?" I was stunned. It hadn't occurred to me, but he was right. Medusa _was_ my first monster. I mean, the Minotaur and the Empousa don't count, since I didn't actually kill them. Hecate's a monster herself, but she's a goddess, and can't be killed. Medusa was the first official monster I had ever killed.

"Found you," a new voice said.

I turned around to the angry faces of my eight aunts and uncles.

**Anthony: Are you kidding me? You made us get caught?**

**Audrey: Don't worry, I'm working on a plan to murder the author right now.**

**Disclaimer: Murdering me is like committing suicide, Audrey. Without me, there's no Anthony Jackson.**

**Valerie: :O**

**Disclaimer: That's right.**

**QUESTION FOR CHAPTER ELEVEN: Did you know Mad Sue's identity before she was revealed? If so, what clues gave her away?**


	12. Special Contest!

**~ SPECIAL CONTEST! ~**

I have decided to have an Anthony Jackson fanfiction contest!

As you know, Anthony Jackson sort of, well, died.

So, I've decided to put it up for adoption!

So, I will have a contest to see who is worthy enough to write it.

Now, if you do win, you would have to follow the guidelines, my guidelines.

**FIRST. **You must let the public know that the story originally belonged to me, and that I get the credit for the idea of the story.

**SECOND. **You must change the actual story, and names and such. If you have an Edgar di Angelo or something like that, I won't be a happy man. You cannot copy the story completely. I will warn you in a review if you're getting to close to the same idea.

**THIRD.** You must remember: if I sense copying of my writing into your version of the story, I will report you.

**FOURTH.** Most likely, you're going to have to change the idea of the story, the quest, et cetera. I would suggest not running into the same monsters as me, as well as changing their personalities. You can substitute one of the characters for parents if you wish, considering it would be your story. For instance, changing Will to Travis Stoll for Tratie, and instead of Pollux and Hayley, Piper and Jason, et cetera.

**FIFTH.** The first chapter you send me must be sent in within two weeks of your submission of the contest. I am only allowing contest submissions until the end of this week. The contest will most likely run until the end of the month.

**SIXTH.** Please do not get upset if I don't pick you. Everyone on FanFiction is a talented writer, believe me. Sometimes stories just don't fit with them very well.

**ANYWAY:** With that being said, the chapter you send me has to be when you first meet the main character, whoever that will be . I'd prefer you didn't copy me with having the little meeting thing like in my story, but you can do something similar to it if you wish, as long as it doesn't copy me too much. All in all, in the first chapter, I have to meet the main character at least. Also, you must PM me, or something, and tell me who all the characters in the story are gonna be, and who their parents are. You can tell me that in a PM. You should probably submit yourself in a PM too.

With all of that out of the way, I'd like to tell you how Anthony Jackson would've turned out, considering I'm not doing it anymore! Nicole, Percy and Annabeth are killed, but Nicole goes to the Titan army. In the second book, they discover new mixed-bloods and a demigod, all who are orphans. They also discover the titan army is using the Scepter of Wishes to summon the dead recruits for Kronos' army. The mixed-bloods fail to steal the Scepter after their quest. The two mixed-bloods are revealed to be the twin daughters of Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. After Charlie and Silena died, they went for rebirth, and had the twins. In the Last Olympian, Percy asked Nico if Beckendorf was going for rebirth. He said he was waiting for someone – Silena was whom he was waiting for.

The third book, I wasn't sure about, and neither the fourth book.

The fifth book, however, was going to be the one with the war. The great prophecy slowly unfolds, blah blah, and Anthony convinces Ouranos to destroy his son, Kronos. The demigods win.

There was going to be an epilogue where all of them had children. The couples were going to be: Anthony and Julia (Junthony), Alexis and Edgar (Aledgar), Audrey and Aiden (Audren) and Valerie/Vincent, a mixed-blood son of Hecate and Hypnos, (Valerincent).

Anthony and Julia's children were going to be named Jake, Emily and Austin (who would've died in the third one.)

Alexis and Edgar would have the most powerful offspring of mixed-bloods of all, considering they would be related to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, plus Athena for kicks. Their names were Erica and Adam di Angelo.

Audrey and Aiden were going to have a daughter, Annalise, whose name is a mixture of Annabeth and Clarisse. They would have a son named Joshua Rodriguez.

Valerie and Vincent were going to have two children, a boy and a girl, named Antonio and Isabella Kaufman.

And that's basically it, I suppose. I'm definitely having an epilogue similar to this, but in Ethan St. Cloud instead. For those of you who haven't read that, please, go check it out! My reviewers have told me it's even better than Anthony Jackson!

_Could you be the future writer of Anthony Jackson? Could you?_

_Just signing up for the contest and writing a chapter could make you._

_Here is your prophecy, from the oracle, Rachel, herself:_

_You shall review the story and enter the contest_

_While waiting anxiously for an answer from the pest_

_And win the chance to write Anthony Jackson_

_And possibly make money – maybe a million!  
_

Okay, don't comment on that. I made that in legit thirty seconds without looking up rhyming words. Please review!


	13. One Week Left!

**~ SPECIAL CONTEST ~**

**Alright! It's been a week ever since I've announced this contest, which mean there is only one week left before the submissions for Anthony Jackson's adoptive chapters will have to be sent to me! I'm expecting that all of them will be wonderful and great!**

** Also, I noticed that in the last chapter, I said that Percy, Annabeth and Nicole died. I meant the complete opposite. They are still alive, but Hades accused them of stealing the Sword of Hades. But Nicole would've joined the Titan army.**

** Also, I just finished Ethan St. Cloud last night! It was such an accomplishment! The sequel will come this February! If you haven't read it, please do.**

** If you have forgotten the rules for the contest, then read the previous chapter. One of the contestants, WriterOfTheNearFuture, asked why we weren't just starting from where I left off, and why you guys have to give me credit.**

** I don't think it would be exactly smart for you to leave where I left off, because I kind of wanted you to change the characters. People would most likely flame you because they wouldn't be smart enough to know that they have to read my story first if you did that, because you would have to tell them that.**

** When I say you have to give me credit, I mean you have to say in the description or something – Adopted from PJATOSROCKS09. Or you could say 'The original idea belongs to PJATOSROCKS09'.**

** If you have any further questions, please ask me. PM or Review! Anyways, if I decide to let you guys take it from where I left off, and then I'll inform you on that.**

**PEACE!**


	14. CONTEST UPDATE! EXCITING NEWS!

**IMPORTANT NEWS:**

I am sorry for those of you that wanted badly to rewrite Anthony Jackson, but some of you wanted me to do it, and after some minor inspiration…I'm trying to hold in all the secrets. XD. Scroll down:

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

I'm going to rewrite Anthony Jackson, as soon as I finish Ethan St. Cloud and the Mixed-Blood Saga! Oops, wasn't supposed to reveal that…well, now I guess I should! The Mixed-Blood Saga…is the _sequel_ series to the Ethan St. Cloud Chronicles! Yes, I am writing a sequel to the Ethan St. Cloud Chronicles, and you'll never believe what its based off of…the children of the first series! Now, I'm not guaranteeing the couples will remain the same, but I am guaranteeing they _will_ indeed have children which will be the central characters of the Mixed-Blood Saga!

I'm sorry those of you who wanted to write it, but I would like to write it myself. So, the contest is kind of over now…bye!

~PJATOSROCKS09~


	15. Anonymous Review Reply xP

Someone reviewed Anthony Jackson saying I described the Aphrodite cabin wrong. It is described as a Barbie house, yes, but isn't known to be pink and frilly. It describes the inside and outside of it in the Lost Hero, and I was only guessing, because when I was writing that chapter, The Lost Hero hadn't came out at that point, and it wasn't thoroughly described in the Percy Jackson series. I'm sorry, the person was anonymous and it was bugging me that I couldn't reply :P

~PJATOSROCKS09~


End file.
